Think I'm handsome?
by guren666
Summary: This takes place at Backlash in year 2007. Centon!
1. Think I'm handsome?

Think I'm handsome?

AN_ Enjoy and review! Written from John's POV. Next will be from Randy's POV :)

I was backstage with Todd. We were supposed to talk about tonight's Fatal Four Way Match. I looked at the camera.

"Hello." Todd said. I moved my attention to him. "Hi there."

"Tonight, your title is in serious danger. A Fatal Four Way, which basically means you'll be tend to lose your championship. What's your strategy gonna be when you know you got to deal with-"

"Sorry, excuse me." Randy came out of nowhere and Todd left the scene. I put my title aside and stared in his eyes.

"Ehm. Hmm. Okay, John. Check it out. I know we are opponents tonight in that very ring, but check it out. Hear me out." I tilted my head to the side. "What?"

Randy continued. "We have a lot of common, man. We have a lot of common. One: We'are young. Two: We are incredible." He raised his eyebrow slightly. "Handsome." I resisted my urge to laugh him out and remained cool. We are on TV, right?

"Three: We are extremely talented. And it just seems to me that leaves us all more open for resentment from the critics. Guys like Shawn Michaeals, guys like Michaels, they get threated like royalty. While you and I, guys like us get threated like dirt and I won't take take it laying down. So, here's my propose. Tonight, you and I get together. We take out HBK, we take out Edge and that leaves you and I standing together in that ring and then, John, we'll see who the better man is. What do you say?"

I looked at him. Is Randy high or something? He wasn't supposed to say that! Well, I'll play along. Under my rules.

"See who the better man is? You really feel this way?" Randy nodded. "Yes, I do."

Here comes my reply. "So, you really think, that I'm handsome?" Randy stared at me, surprised. "Wait a minute, man. That's not exactly what I meant-!"

I stopped him with my hand. "No, no. You also said, that later on tonight, you wanna get together?"

"B-but I said it like in the ring, man. You know what-!"

I stopped him again. "You said that you're not gonna take it lying down, but your eyes, they tell a different story."

Randy waved with his hands in protest. "Wait, wait, wait. Don't get mad. It's 2007. I'm not a judge of anybody. But I mean you, it works for you. You go to the ring and—" I leaned in and imitated Randy's pose. The audience in the arena screamed. I picked up my title from the floor and faced Randy. "That's just not my thing.". And I left. Randy was furious, that was obvious.

"You think you're funny. You think you're funny, Cena, huh! Well, what pose are you gonna do tonight laying on your back in that ring with me on TOP!" Randy almost swallowed his tongue from anger. Then he saw Ron Simmons behind him. Oh, fuck. He waited for that word. Ron looked at him.

"DAMN!"

Randy shook his head. Fuck that Cena, I'm gonna kill him! He thought as he headed back to his locker room. But, first preparations for their match. John can wait…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Review, that's all I am gonna say. Positive or negative. Your choice. And for those who don't know, this situation takes place in year 2007, at Backlash. You can even find the video on Youtube. But what happens next °evil smirk° is not to John's or Randy's liking.


	2. First approach

First approach

Enjoy, the second chapter is finally here! As promised,this is from Randy's POV.

"Are you really a queer ?" Cody asked me. I glared at him. "Hell, no! Only because I didn't read that fucking script, he had to make a gay out of me in front of the whole world!"

Ted sat on the bench. Cody sat next to him. "Look. We don't care if you're gay. You'll always be our friend. " I glared at them again. " I'm not a gay!" Until Ted or Cody could say something, the door opened and John Cena came in. He smiled. At me. That bastard. He has the courage to show up here, even smile at me!

" Hey buddy, whats's up?" I felt like blood in my veins turned into poison. " You! Why did you do that!" John raised his eyebrow. "Do what?" Is he playing dumb? I get it. He won't talk in front of Cody and Ted.

"Cena. Come with me." I moved towards the door. John stood in the place, unmoving. "Move your ass!" John smirked and left the two members of Legacy behind.

I walked to the nearest empty room. I didn't look if he was behind me. I was sure of it. I found one in the unused section near the shovers. I let the door widely open.

John came in and closed the door. I put my hands around my waist. "Why ?" I asked again. John approached me. He came so close, that I felt his breath on my face.

"Randy, I have an interest in you as a person." I was slightly in shock. "So, you like me as a friend ?" John shook his head. He touched my lips. "Randy, I like you." I looked in John's eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking ab-!" He hold my hands and kissed me forcefully. At first, I was in shock. Then I tried to fight him. It was no use. Then I relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back. And after that I realized what I'm doing. I broke his grip on me and moved back. There I hit the wall.

John smiled at me again. This time satisfied. He walked to the door and turned to face me. "I wish you good luck tonight, Randy." And he left. I touched my lips. I noticed that I'm blushing. What has just happened? Why do these thing always happen to me? And why the fuck am I blushing like some highschooler? I didn't know the answers yet. I was afraid of the truth. What should I do now?

I slapped my face. Damn! I need to act cool! I'm Randy Orton, The Viper, The Legend Killer! Not some weak girlie. I headed back to locker room. When I passed through the corner, I bumped into someone. Me and that person fell on the floor. I fucking hate this corner.

"Are you alright?" That person asked me. I looked at him—it was Edge. He offered me his hand. I took it. We were on bad terms in ring, but outside we were something like friends. "Thanks."

Edge smiled at me. "I really hope that you and Cena end up together. Both of you need to settle down." I stared at him. " What? I'M NOT SOME FUCKING HOMO!" Edge turned for leave. " Whatever you say, Randy." He left. I stood there, angered. What's wrong with everybody today? I walked further. I was passing by another corner, when I bumped into someone, again. Now it's official. Fuck all corners! I landed on my butt. Ouchie. The person offered me his hand, like Edge. I took it and saw Shawn Michaels.

"You alright, kiddo?" I nodded. He grinned. "May the best win." He winked at me and exited the hallway. At leat someone was acting normal.

I finally got back to our locker room. Ted was talking to Cody intensively. I closed the door and they stopped their discussion. "Talk freely. I'm going to the bathroom." I moved to the right and opened the door. I needed to calm down. My whole day is so far very strange. Everybody refers to me as „homosexual „. Heh. I'm not some fucking homo. I'm straight.

But… That kiss from John…. My cheeks turned red, when I stared in the mirror. I slapped my face one more time. I turned on the cold water and washed my face. What's wrong with me? I cannot think of anything. What do I feel for John? I need to find it out. I'm going to his locker room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Review.

That's all, folks!


	3. You want some,come get some

You want some, come get some

Enjoy reading :)

I was on my way. The more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. What has just now happened? I didn't know. I walked by DX locker room and I heard a very angry voice. I know that eavesdropping isn't a good thing to do, but I could find out something interesting.

I listened in. It was John's voice. „NO,no,no,no,no! Hell, I didn't do it on that purpose!" His words catched my attention. Didn't do what? Until I could move even an inch and hide, John angrily opened the door and closed it. I was right in front of him. He could turn anytime. I tried to walk away quietly, but I guess he heard me. He turned around.

His expression changed from angry to shocked, then startled and ended by worried face. „ Um, hiya. What are you doin' right HERE?" Hmph. He tried to talk his way out. I ignored his question and countered with a question of mine instead. „ What didn't you do?" John bit his lower lip. „ You, you heard it?" I spat at him another question.

„ Heard what in particular?" John sighed. „ Oh, so YOU didn't hear it . Because I wanted to be the one who will say it to you." I felt disordered. Is John high or what?

„ What do you want to tell me? " John looked around. „ I can't talk here. You know, no privacy." He shaked his head to the door. For sure, Shawn and Triple H have eavesdropped on us. Do I have on choice ? Like hell. I nodded. John smiled and took my hand. I felt as a little blush crossed my face. „ Hey, JOHN!" But he didn't listen to my complaints , he ran vigorously further and dragged me along. His hand was very soft. It was also warm. It was almost comforting to me.

John stopped suddenly. I looked at him. „ What the? " I gulped. We stood before John's locker room. My hands were sweating more than usual. What now? I heard my heart beating faster, faster. John looked around one more time. He turned back to me. His face formed a devilish grin. „ Finally, we are ALONE. " I stared at him. He opened the door and threw me in. I landed on my butt, again. Damn it. Meanwhile, John has locked the door. Now, wait a minute. HE LOCKED THE DOOR?

I raised my hands in selfdefense. „ DON'T come any closer, John. I'M serious." John pouted. „ Randy, Randy, Randy. I'm serious as well. " He pushed me to the wall. I didn't see it coming. I was trying to fight back. I was definitely stronger than him. And yet, I let him rub against my reacting body. Why am I such a weakling? Why can't I resist? Is it because of that kiss earlier?

John kissed the nape of my neck and his tongue danced flamenco on my shoulders, then back to my neck. Unwillingly I let out a moan. I don't know if John noticed it. And it wasn't important. Right now I had far more greater problem to deal with. Holy fuck, I was hard as rock. I had several problems hiding my throbbing erection. Perhaps God has something against me, because John took notice of it. He touched my member throught the jeans. „ It seems you have a liking to me after all, Randy-bear." I tried to push him away. I could deal with anybody. From Rey Mysterio to Big Show. But, John Cena, well, he was in completely different agenda.

„ Don't call me that." John gave me a cute –like smile. „ Okay, How about honey? " I gritted my teeth. „ FUCK YOU, JOHN!" John caressed me.

„ If you insist. But I'll fuck you now." He tore my T-shirt and moved my zip down. I hit him hard directly in the face and he fell on the floor. He smiled sarcastically. He got up on his feet and wiped out some blood from his mouth.

I held my hands in anger. „ You can't do this, John! You CANNOT DO THIS! " John speared me. I fell on the floor and John landed on me. „ I gotta give some credit to Edge. Spear is pretty useful. " He held my hands tightly. „ Now, where were we? He looked at seductively. I had to try my last resort. „ HEEEELP! HEEELP MEEE SOMEOONEE! "

John laughed. „ No one will come to your heroic rescue, Randy-bear. This room is known as my locker room and nobody enters here without my permission. Ever." John kissed me. I bit him. He moved a little away. „ Still fighting, eh? Just give in, Randy-bear." And he licked his own blood. Funny thing was, I was geting even more turned on by it. What the hell is wrong with me? He caressed me all over my body. One hand still holding my wrists. How come he's so fucking strong? I looked straight in his eyes. „ John, YOU can't RAPE ME! " John smirked and grabbed my ass. I moaned. John leaned in and whispered : „ You can't rape the willing !" My eyes widened when John pulled down my jeand and underwear and his fingertips touched my member. I had to bit my lip in order to prevent a scream escaping from my sealed lips. John's hands were so, so… hot. I closed my eyes. I was probably redder than a tomatoe. He took it in his mouth and began to work his tongue on it.

I pleaded him. „ John, no. Please, stop. Stop it, please." He stared at me, when he saw single tear in my eye. His expression changed. His eyes have enlarged and his lips were trembling. He stopped. John stepped away from me. He didn't look at me. He stared at his hands like hypnotized.

„ I, I-I'm sorry. I, I don't know what possesed me. I, I'll leave you alone." He stormed the door. He unlocked it and closed it behind him loke someone was chasng him. He went out and I heard voices. ( AN- Randy's hearin' voices. :) How amusing. ) Many voices. I quickly pulled up my underwear and my jeans. My T-shirt was ruined, so I took it off and threw it in the trash bin. I put my ear on the door. „ I wonder what has happened. He was horrified. "I recognized Miz's voice.

„ I don't like it either. Something must have scared him." It was Shawn's voice. I heard many nervous footsteps. Damn it! The whole roster is here, standing before John's locker room. The funny part is, I'm eavesdropping on them! I was quiet like a mouse. „ There's no use arguing over it. He has a match to attend, he's just nervous." Paul told to group. There was silence for a while and then all of them left. I waited three more minutes to be sure nobody sees me in this condition. I ran . I ran like a murderer who has just commited a murder. I didn't stop to catch my breath. I ran until I was on the other side of the arena, before my, okay, Legacy's locker room. I carefully peeked in. No one was in there. I got in and locked it. I walked to my bag on the chair, where I had my wrestling gear. I changed in haste. I lost so much time. I have to hurry! I unlocked the door and closed it.

To my misfortune, when I was passing by that fucking corner, I bumped into someone, again. Fuck it! What's with me falling on my butt today? I saw familiar silhouette. I was looking at John Cena. The same John Cena, who ALMOST fucked me up. But, he didn't look at me. Instead he stared at the ceiling.

„ You alright?" I stood up from the cold floor. „ Yeah. " We stood there in the awkward atmosphere. When I finally gathered the courage to say something, anything, some man called us to the ring. Edge and Shawn were already there. First was Shawn's music. Then Edge's. We were alone, again. I felt my heart beating. The match is up. I can't lose. Don't think about John, what he almost did to you, to himself. I blushed when I remembered what has happened moments ago. I looked at him with one eye. He was just standing there, waiting. He wasn't even upset! I glared at him, while he was stretching his legs out before the match.

Then, my music hit the arena.

I hear voices in my head

They coucil me

They understand

They talk to me

I pushed myself together and walked straight to the ring. God, please help me. Help me forget…

Like it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking the review button below. Even bad criticism is welcomed. Anyway, I don't feel like describing the ring action. You can watch it on youtube. I guess it talks for all that I would have written. If you have seen it, then wait til I publish the next chapter. But don't expect miracles from me. : )

That's all, folks!


	4. Doctor of Thuganomics

Doctor of Thuganomics

Fuck it! Fuck it! Fuck it! I won? But how? I remember that Shawn kicked me and I fell directly on… HOLY SHIT!

I fell on Randy! NO wonder he didn't look at me, when he passed by me later on. I had distractions of my own. When I saw him standing behind me, he was so cute and his eyes were the eyes of a lost puppy.

He came looking for me. He was worried and that's what mattered. I lost control over my body, over my senses. Randy is just like some high addictive drug. He's my poison. I've been poisoned by Randy Orton. And I'm sure that I've poisoned him, too. At least a bit.

I feel so sorry for for what I did. Randy probably hates me to the bones. On the other hand, I feel relieved that I did THOSE things with him. I found out, that he likes me.

Oh, I've got it! I'M going to -! BAAAM!

I hit my head in the wall. Ouch. Cm Punk was passing by and he liked to make fun of me.

"Hey, Cena! YOU CAN'T SEE ME! " He showed me my signature move. HOW dare HE do that! I showed him my fist.

"Get your own catchphrase, CM PRICK! " He laughed and went to his locker room. I glared at the door, annoyed. Fuck that incompetent, demented, sick, unreliable, idiotic dick!

My head still hurt from that connection with hard wall. I tried to ignore it. I touched my forehead and I felt red liquid on my fingers. Holy crap. I gotta take care of that wound. I went to our WWE medic. He was packing his tools. He heard that I shut the door. He turned around and saw me, my face bloodstained.

He hurried to me and let me sit on the chair. "What happened to you, Mr. Cena? " I sat there and didn't know what to say. Medic let it be. He reopened his bag with tools and searched it. I stared at the chandelier. What a day. Maybe I should give it up, for now.

I'll try it on the next week. I was torn from my thoughts, when the medic wiped my face with a drag. I smelled alcohol. " You have to desinficate it? " The man nodded. " If you don't want an infection, then I say, yes."

I sighed as he carefully wiped all the blood away. After two more minutes, he stopped the bleeding and put a plaster on my forehead. I got up from the chair and shook his hand. I exited the room and then I thought that I could use a shover. I went over to my locker room, took my bag with belongings and clothes. I walked to the empty bathroom on the other side of arena. I opened the door, I put my bag on the bench, I undressed and opened the black door, which leaded to seemingly vacant shovers. I closed the door and then I heard a loud thud.

I turned around and saw baby blue eyes. CRAP. I died and landed in Heaven. The man in front of me was blushing like mad. He bent over and picked up the shover gel. I watched him like some very yummy meal.

" You pervert, get OUT of here! " I stared at him. And only then my perverted side showed up on the surface. I took a step. He took four steps behind and rammed the wall. He squeezed the shover gel in his hands. I got so close to him that I could feel his quickening breathing.

" GET AWAY FROM ME, JOHN! " He pushed me aside. And he tried to run from me. But I was faster. I sticked my leg out and he tripped on it. "You wanna leave me so soon, Randy-bear? " Randy groaned on the floor. " I FUCKIN' HATE YOU! "

"Really? Then, why did you like my touches and kisses so much? " Randy blushed even more, as he stood up, quickly took a large blue towel from his bag. How come I didn't notice it earlier? He wrapped it around himself and completely hid his delicious body. He took his bag.

"I'm done with the shover." And he almost slipped on the floor as he ran. Damn, he's fast. I went after him. He wasn't in the undressing room. Oh well, I should go and take my own shover. I got back to the shover and let cold water on. This was twice the day that Randy made me hard.

I massaged my body with cocoa shover gel. It was pretty good. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Afterwards, Randy's face popped in my head up. I got harder. There's no other option. Since the real Randy refuses, I'll have to do it myself.

I imagined that Randy was touching my member, balls and ass. It was highly effective. I came very soon.

"Raaaandyy…" I panted heavily. " I love you."

I opened my eyes.

Did I really just say that I love him?

I finally realized my true feelings towards Randy from the very beginning. It wasn't rivalry, it wasn't friendship. It was love. I fell in love with Randall Keith Orton, The Viper. HOLY FUCK. I turned the water off, stretched my hand out and took my own black towel from my bag. I wiped myself, til I was dry, got dressed and put the bag on my shoulder.

I headed fro Mr. McMahon's office. I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door. I immediatelly saw Randy. What's he doin' here? Damn, I got nervous again.

Mr. McMahon looked at me. "Good timing, Cena. I was about to summon you." I hardly averted my sight from Randy's eyes and concentrated on Mr. McMahon.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Our boss coughed.

"Very well. I was saying that you and Mr. Orton here could use some vacation. But, he was against it." I had a BAD feeling. "Why? "

Boss coughed. "You and Mr. Orton are to spend the month vacation together."

TOGETHER. That word echoed in my mind. I smelled my chance. I must have devil's luck…

I smiled at him. "Okay, I'm in."

The boss coughed, again. Is he sick or is he doing it on purpose?

He pointed at the desk. On it was a piece of paper. He gave me a pen and showed me I have to sign. I signed without hesitation.

Now was Randy's turn. He didn't want to sighn it, but Mr- McMahon, our boss was ordering him to,so he had no other choice.

He signed, but he wasn't very happy about it. However, boss seemed more than happy to me. He gave us two flight tickets.

"You're to spend your vacation in Miami, the sunniest place on Earth. You'll be staying at a five star hotel. Your flight leaves at 8 am tomorrow. That's all. You're dismissed."

Randy and I nodded and exited the room. He must really like us, if he does something so unbeliavable for us. I looked at the ticket.

Miami.

I haven't been there, yet. I'll be fun. On top of that, I'll have Randy all for myself.

Speaking of the devil, he had confused look on his face, he spaced out. I smirked. CHANCE!

I pulled him in and kissed him deeply. He was so shocked, that at first he didn't react at all. Then he kissed me back. Finally, I can tell him how I truly feel about him. I separated our lips. He stared at me, unable to say or do anything. Now or never.

"Randy, I l-!" I heard approaching footsteps.

FUCK IT! Everytime I wanna do something, someone has to cross that fucking hall!

"I'll tell you later." Randy didn't react. Maybe I upset him too much for a single day? I saw the new man, he called himself Miz. He waved to us and disappeared at the corner. What a strange kid. I looked at Randy again. His face was still confused. Dear God, did I traumatize him?

"Randy, you okay?"

He stared at me as if he saw me for the first time.

"Yeah. My head just hurts. I think I'll take some aspirin and go home for sleep."

I smiled. "Good idea. I'm going to get a good sleep before our flight tomorrow."

I patted his shoulders. "Good night, Randy." He only nodded. I turned for my leave. Randy stayed there and looked like his his days are counted. Oh well, he's in slight shock. He'll get over it. I'll take care of it PERSONALLY. I smirked at that thought. I went to the parking lot. I didn't meet anyone. Thank goodness. I had so many encounters tonight, that it actually got me tired more than the match.

I yawned and looked at my cell phone.

2:00 am. Great.

Six more hours before the flight. I turned the key, started the engine in my car and left the parking lot.

If I only knew what awaits me…

AN— WELL? What do you people think will happen now? I have planned a HUGE twist for my story in the next chapter. HINT:( Don't sign anything before reading the small letters). Lemme know your guess. Thanks for reading so far.I really appreciate it. Thans for all your kind reviews.

I LOVE YOU GUYS.


	5. My Honey

My Honey

AN- The HUGE TWIST has to be delayed. I figured I'll wait for some more development. I also added a new pair- JEDAM! n_n

Messages:

Jeff, please, you have to reconsider what's important in your life. I don't mind if you're in TNA or WWE, I just want you to be happy. Get over those issues with drugs. I'm speaking as a true fan. I've been watching you since I was a little girl. Please, have enough courage to overcome it.

THANK YOU EDGE.

I woke up several hours later. 6 am. Two more hours before that fatefull flight. What have I gotten myself into? I didn't even read what the hell have I signed. Boss seemed very, VERY happy. It was a bad omen. I'm sure. I have to go to Miami for a month with John Cena The Pervert.

I say that he's the perverted one, but I am, too. I saw him there, naked. I had such a hard time not looking at his muscular body. My vission stopped at his manhood. Dear fucking God! I- I almost fainted. And there's the way how John looked at me. I guess that got me back to reality.

I successfully ran away from him.

I went to bathroom and washed my face. It's funny. I mean, so many things have happened yesterday. We had that catastrophic interview, next were my encounters with Edge, Shawn and… and John.

How he kissed me for the first time, his touches on my skin, it all felt familiar and normal. Then, how he later applied his charming skills on me. It seemed like he was flirting with me. And then, then…

We almost had sex.

Damn, I wish he continued.

Wait one sec. What do I feel for him? Since when am I so fucking attracted to someone like him?

-Rrrrŕŕŕŕŕŕŕŕŕŕŕiiiiiiíííńng! -

Oh, the phone. I walked back to living room and picked it up.

"Hello? "

"Hiya, Randy." I was in awe. John.

"How did you get my phone number?"

He laughed. "I have my source. Are you at home?"

I blinked. "Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm standing at your front door."

- KNOCK!-

To hell with all. He's here. He knocked again.

"Randy, open up. I'm here to talk with you."

I stood there, looking at my door. I sighed. If I don't open soon,he'll break down my door.

Early in the morning, I have to deal with him.I undid the lock . He saluted and gave me a bouquet with black and white lilys.

"Here, for you."

I took them and stared at him.

Nobody has never given any flowers to me.

I blushed. He's so nice. Maybe he's trying to atone for yesterday?

"Can I come in?"

I nodded.

He came in and looked around. I locked the door. He whistled.

"You've got pretty house."

I put the bouquet in the empty vase. I didn't answer. I looked at the lilys. So pretty. But why black and white?

"Randy, do you know the meaning of black and white?"

I turned and saw his thoughtful expression.

"Black stands for death. White stands for birth. These beatiful lilys express my past and future."

I was a little startled.

"What do you mean?" John shrugged.

"Look. I put my past behind me. It's dead. And I intend to start a new life. With you."

HOLY SHIT!

My knees were trembling. John reached for my hands. I stared at him in utter amazement.

"Randy, I want you to go out with me on a date."

My cheeks were suddenly the colour of a tomatoe, if not even worse.

John waited for my answer, still holding my hands.

"Well? " I played for time.

"Um, you know I, um… you know…-"

- KNOCK!-

Thank God from above!

John let go of my hands and looked at the wall in the corner of living room. I went to the door and looked through peephole.

I saw Jeff Hardy, my best friend in and out of ring. I opened the door and let him in.

John glared at him. Jeff looked at us.

"Uum, have I come at inappropriate time?"

I coughed.

"Jeff, you can't never possibly bother me, because you're my best friend. You can come and visit me anytime."

I tilted my head and looked at him.

"Besides, John's leaving."

He laughed, annoyed.

"I will leave, but mark my words, with a proper or NO!"

I averted my sight from him.

"The answer is NO and now LEAVE!"

But John was adamant.

"Say it once more, this time look in my eyes!"

I put all my willpower in one subject: Randy's eyes.

"NO!"

John didn't look too much satisfied with my answer. However, he walked around me, not even looking at me, he passed by Jeff and left with a massive BOOM! , when he closed the main door.

Oh my...

"Um..." Jeff began. Heh, for a while, I forgot about all around me. It was only me and John...

- Cough-

Jeff tried to get my attention back. "Randy, as I was saying, I came here to talk with you about-"

"About what?"

Jeff showed his hand in his pocket and fished out a – TICKET?

Don't tell me...

"This is a flight ticket that leaves in-" he looked at the watch – "one hour and thirty minutes and it's headed to—"

I cut him off, my eyes horrified. "Miami."

Jeff was surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know? Don't tell me you're going there, too?" I nodded. "You also signed that vacation contract?"

I nodded, again.

"So, who's your partner in crime?"

"He just left."

Jeff's eyes widened.

"WHAAAT? You're with JOHN?"

I nodded again. This is getting more and more ridiculous by each passing minute.

I was a bit curious about Jeff's partner. Who could it be?

" Who's your partner in crime? "

Jeff grinned and sat on the couch.

"Not bad, you know. You know him. He's tall, blond and one smexy beast."

I frowned. Who the hell?

No, it cannot be-

"Edge ?"

He shook his head in agreement.

Now I was shocked. Adam of all people, paired with Jeff.

_But, something is amiss. Jeff isn't looking disturbed with that fact, no, he even seems comfortable with the decision._

"_Wait a sec. You don't mind having him around you 24/7 ?"_

_Jeff smiled awkwardly._

"_Nope. It's a good oppoturnity to get him know better."_

_I raised my eyebrow._

"_Better?"_

_Jeff stood up and went over to the door._

"_You'll see once we get there."_

_He opened the door and paused._

"_You forgot something?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Nah, I just thought I'll help you pack your things and we'll go together."_

"_Good idea. Let's go."_

_We went over to my bedroom. Jeff knew my house pretty well, because we hung out every week and he often stayed in guest room."_

_I opened the closet, put my suitcase out and threw most of my T-shirts, jeans and jerseys in it._

_Oh, jerseys?_

_Nope.. I threw them back. I'm going to Miami and it's in the middle of spring ! Jeff sat on my bed and looked at my „packing„._

"_That's why you don't have anyone going out with you. You don't know how to fold things nicely."_

_I closed the suitcase and I glared at him._

"_Like YOU have a relationship right now."_

_Jeff played with the blanket._

"_You're right. I don't have anyone. But look at it form this perspective. You don't have anyone, too. Adam doesn't have anyone, John doesn't have anyone. So that means—"_

_I raised my hand._

" _I probably know your theory, but it's very unlikely. I mean, we're all straight."_

_Jeff got up and looked out of the window._

"_Bull's eye."_

_-Toot!—_

_-Toot!-_

_I joined Jeff by the window._

_There were two cars parking next to my house. Behind the driver seats were sitting none other than John and Adam._

_Jeff laughed-coughed._

"_Ha, haha ho! Our carriages are here together with our lovely princes!"_

_I stared at him, amused and shocked. Did he smoke something before going here?_

_Nah, he put that shit behind him._

_Meanwhile, John got out from his car and waved to us._

"_Randy-bear, Jeffro! We have to leave! " I sighed. I told him not to call me that._

_Jeff looked at me. "Ooooh. Randy- bear?"_

"_Jeff, stop it."_

_He clapped me on head._

"_Come on, they're waiting." I agreed._

_I took my suitcase in my left hand and went out ._

_Oops._

_I almost forgot._

_I turned off the gas, water and electricity and locked the house._

_I turned to Jeff._

"_Where's your suitcase?"_

_Jeff grinned._

"_Adam has it in his car already."_

"_Yo came here with them?"_

„ _Just with Adam. John must have come several minutes before us."_

_Then Adam and John came closer._

_Jeff saluted._

"_Sir, mission accomplished. Subject is safe and sound."_

_John smiled._

"_Good work soldier. Dismissed."_

_Jeff went to Adam's car together with Adam and John came standing closer._

_They're so loosedned up. I envy them._

_- PAT-_

_John…_

_I looked in his eyes, searching for his true self. I slowly went to his car, got in and waited for him to start the engine._

"_You can't see me, my time is now!"_

…_._

_Shit._

_I forgot to change my ringtone._

_I fished my phone out of pocket._

"_What do you need, Jeff?"_

_Jeff waved to me, his voice decreased in whisper._

"_You know, I wish you good luck."_

_I yanked with shoulders._

"_Cut it out."_

_Jeff laughed and hung up._

_I threw the phone on the seat, irritated._

_John turned and his lips formed a happy, wide smile._

"_So, you do like me. You have my music as you ringtone."_

_I blushed a little._

"_I- It's not like I do like you, I like your music."_

_He leaned in and caressed my hands._

"_That's all the same to me."_

_I blushed deeper, I threw his hands away._

_He turned back, grinning._

_Adam tooted. _

_John finally started the engine and we went after them._

_Why does God hate me?_

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

_For those who have been worrying, I was sick as a poor baby puppy, and I had to go to a hospital for two fucking weeks. Damn, I hate hospitals. But now, I'm continuing with my work here, at fan fiction. I hope it brings joy to your day, dear reader._

_Review?_

_(Hehe, I got so formal. :D)_


	6. RKO'd

RKO'd

AN- I know that I promised that I'll update sooner. I admit it, I didn't keep my promise. But hey, I have my own life, own problems and so on. But that's all excuses. I can't guarantee faster updates, but I'll have patience, guys.

Written in Randy's POV. I decided that I'll probably stick with Randy's POV for the rest of fan fic. Or should I switch to John? -

"See ? " Jeff pointed, when we stopped at the gas pump. I was watching John and Adam. They were all buddy-buddy, giggling like crazy. The machanic was kind of pissed off. Maybe he's having a bad day, just like poor me.

I tilted my head up to the fresh breeze. We were pretty close to the airport.

HOLD ON.

I looked at Jeff. "What should I see? " Jeff shrugged, he held my shoulders and navigated me at ?

What the hell?

"BOSS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? "

Mr. McMahon „burnished his cue „ . "I came here personally to see your departure."

What a devil.

Now my plan of „ forgetting to get on the plane plan „ fell to a big fat zero.

… Screw it.

John came to us together with Adam. Boss coughed. He's on something bad again.

" IF any of you think about avoiding the vacation, you'll be FIRED! Got it?"

All of us nodded. We knew not to mess with him.

" Boss, I don't have any intention of not going to Miami. I'm looking forward to it." Jeff said.

" I'm sure that you, Cena and Copeland look forward to it, but –" he pointed his middle finger ( he does it often) at me " Orton isn't very happy." Boss retorted.

He coughed. Now I'm sure. He's doing it on purpose. The mechanic put all of his wrenches in the tool box, took out a cigarette and lit it.

I forgot to tell why were we in the need of a mechanic in the first place. You see, John's engine in car got overheated. So, we had to stop here and ask for help.

The guy was in his late twenties. Wonder how he ended up here. No, that's not the right question.

HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN THIS FUCKED UP SITUATION?

Boss coughed again. This time, it was for real.

I tried to be sarcastic.

"Do you need some cough drops? "

Boss held his hand on his mouth.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just alergic reaction."

Yeah.

His alergy for firing people.

Mechanic called John with his finger. They talked about something, probably about the price for the repair.

John smiled at him. I felt like something stabbed me in chest.

How dare he smile at that average man in front of me.

John walked back to me. Boss was already in his car, Jeff and Adam in Adam's car.

John stopped by me, his face formed a smile. "What a great guy. His name's John, just like mine."

"Just go." I hummed under my nose.

John cackled and I got in the car, angry for reason unknown to me. I looked out trought the window. John closed the door on the car, sat comfortly and turned to me. " Randy- bear, are you perhaps jealous ? "

"You're so full of yourself." I spluttered.

He didn't wait for an answer and started the engine again. I I tried to focus on the landscape passing by outside the window.

I am so angry and yet I can't say anything, because tha would only further set him on my „jealousness „ . Ha, as if. I'm just mad.

He is so embarrassing, bringing me flowers and picking me up and in a moment he's flirting with another.

What a playboy.

...

Did I just admit that it's going on my nerves?

-THUD ! -

I hammered my head in the window. Great. Just frickin' great. I'm a jealous bitch.

I noticed that John's eyes were fixed at me for a second on the front mirror. But he quickly turned his attention back on the road. Damn it.

When did I become so obsessive over someone? Is it because he's so different from other people that I've been going out with? Not like we are going out or anything. We are just vacation partners. I don't know what should I do.

He's an enigma to me. I want to solve this mystery – like aura surrounding him. I fell that I have to in order to understand him.

Since we have to spend a full month together, it's pretty convenient.

...

I was lost in my thoughts, when John grabbed me by hand. His touch felt like electricity ran through my veins to my entire body and organs. From feet to head.

I was instantly dragged out from car.

!

" JOHN! "

He let go and looked in the way front of us. I stared at the big building.

Airport.

Wow, we're here already. John looked at his watch. I checked my cellphone.

" 7:40 am. " We said at once. He turned his gaze towards me and smiled.

Damn it!

Stop smiling at me like that.

I quickly searched for Jeff and Adam. He was smiling as well. But his smile was of a small child going on a picnic with family.

Hm...

I gotta take the best out of this and besides, I've got at least one ally- Jeff. And somewhat ally Adam.

Said blonde put his hands possesively around the rainbow haired male's didn't complain. Hell, no. He gave him a flirting kiss on the cheek.

I shook my head. I can't count on Jeff. He's one of them already already. They don't have some kind of disease., they're normal people, well almost normal. I'm not homophobic. I've met so many homosexuals in my life and they were normal people.

But Jeff isn't a gay. Maybe he's bi?

I felt strong hands hands around my waist, his scent of a grown up man and his breath tickling my ear.

" Randy, are we spacing out? "

I blushed in deep red. "D-Don't screw with me! " I put his hands down and they were in a second on my butt.

"YOU pervert! WE ARE in public!" John let go of me, his face showing sudden sadness.

"You just don't get it."

Hw went over to Adam ,Jeff and Boss.

I dipped my head down, I felt irritated.

I don't get it? He doesn't get it!

I'm not that kind of a person. I'm capable of undestanding.

Jeff waved before my eyes.

"You okay? "

"No, but I'll manage." Jeff looked at me, confused, but he let it be. I walked by him and Adam. My head was spinning- I had so many things to think about, ask about, know about. First I need to calm down.

John formed the back row with Boss. I heard whispers. What are they scheming? I added to my steps. I don't know what they are scheming and I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, right?

I signaled Jeff with my hand. He either didn't see it or ignored me. He was pretty occupied with watching Adam's golden locks of hair.

HMPH!

Okay, I can make it on my own without telling him every little thing that bothers me. He's my best friend, but...

Somehow...

He's heading ahead of me. He doesn't need me to be there for him. He's got many other friends. I need to stop being so selfish.

Um, now that I think about it. I have a funny feeling that I forgot something.

" My suitcase! " John catched up to me.

" Here. " He had my suitcase and his own. I took it abruptly .

"Thanks." John gave me another of his sweet smiles.

I lowered my head.

Stop it. I don't wanna think about you more than a friend or co-worker-

If I found myself thinking about you, I would have to admit that I -

- Feel something for you.

I shook my head. Boss grabbed y shoulder. " Orton, are you okay? " I looked up at him and gave him a small fake smile of my own. " I'm fine. We don't have much time left. Let's go."

John looked at his watch. "We better do it quickly. We have ten minutes to board the plane. "

Boss rushed us to the lady who was controlling the plane tickets. First to arrive at her desk was Adam.

" Good day. We have a flight scheduled to land in Miamia. It's to be departed at 8:00 am."

She looked it up in her computer.

"Yes, Mr. Copeland, , Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton, right?" We nodded.

We gave her our tickets,she stamped them and she gave a stamp in out passports.

I was leaving as last, when she tugged my T-shirt.

"Um.. you know,my son is a big fan of yours and others. Could you please give me your autographs?"

I looked at my cellphone. Seven more minutes.

I winked. "Sure thing." I whistled at them. "Hey, guys!" They came back.

" What is it, Randy?" Adam asked politely. I picked up a pen the woman left at the desk and a piece of paper. I signed it, then I gave it to Jeff. He pouted, but then he signed it, too. He handed it over to Adam. Adam signed it with help of Jeff's leg as a desk. We were back at the main check-in table, but I let it be. He could just put that paper on it and sign there.

John took the paper and pen from Adam. And he approached me.

"Turn around." I obeyed him without thinking. I alone don't know why. He gently put the paper on my back, he relaxed his long arms on it and I felt pen brushing on the paper. He wrote hastily, yet slowly. It felt like eternity to me. Then I saw people's reactions about us. We were on the airport at the daylight, so it was only natural that many people were here.

I saw a pair of gays nearby. I figured it, because they were holding hands. And they were adoring us.

...

I blushed.

It's not as it looks. He's just using my back.

Using my back.

That sounded wrong and-

-perverted .

" Done. " John finished his masterpiece sign. I quickly turned ack and walked towards our plane. Jeff lifted his hands.

" Hey, wait for us!" I didn't look at him. "Hurry it up, we've got three minutes left!" The three of them sighed. John gave the paper to the lady.

"Here you go."

And he, Adam and Jeff catched up to me.

Lady looked at the paper and then she blushed. " Oh, my. No way I'll give this to my boy."

Meanwhile...

Boss was standing in the lobby with that lady, he took it and stared at it. Then he started to laugh. He gave it back and went out. He walked back to his car, opened the door and sat in the rider seat. He lit the cigarette and took his phone out from his pocket. He looked out the window.

" Everything goes according to plan. "

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yo! If you want, review. I'll send you internet cookies. n_n

By the way, if you are a fan of yaoi( OF COURSE YOU ARE) and you like anime yaoi, then I must recommend you the newest anime from the author of Junjou Romantica- it is called Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. It is DISASTERIFIC°!

( in a good way.)

° = quote from Final Fantasy X-_2, Rikku said it, when Yuna almost fell down._


	7. Viper strikes back

Viper strikes back *

* = Pun from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex strikes back

AN- Here's next chapter of this never - ending story. I took an advice from Vienna09 and I'm changing my POV to John again.

Beware! A lot a of yaoi in this chapter! Continue reading on your own responsibility. Nah, just making fun. Go ahead n_n

We boarded the plane as last passengers. I had a bad feeling about this whole flight and about having the opportunity to sit next to my Randy- bear.

He completely ignored me, he sat on his seat and put his headphones on his ears. He closed his eyes. Great. He's going to do this the whole flight?

I sat down next to him, but I didn't put out my Ipod . Instead I watched Randy's breathing. His chest was going up and down in rhythmic pace. To me it was calming and peaceful.

Time to search for other two lucky wrestlers. They were sitting three rows behind us to the left. Adam caught me looking at them. He winked at me slyly. I winked back.

His plan was to seduce Jeff. I had a similiar plan, but Randy was a hard nut to crack. The only thing I need is more time. And thanks to Boss, I have plenty of time.

As I sat there and was thinking about possible future for me and Randy, a bell suddenly rang.

" Good day to all of our passengers. This plane will arrive at Miami airport in fourteen hours. We will start in five minutes. Please fasten your seat belts."

I did as I was told. Randy had his headphones on and his eyes were shut. No way he'd hear or see what's going on.

My eyes sparkled. Another chance!

I got my hands on Randy's stomach and on the belt. When I tried to put around him, he suddenly decided to wake up. His blue eyes were fixed on me, his upper lip formed and angry line.

" John Anthony Felix Cena. What were you trying to do? "

I quickly backed off.

...This is a little creepy. Only my parents used to call me by my full name. And it was only when I was younger and I did something bad.

I put an innocent look on my face.

" Nothing bad. Really. We're leaving soon and they told us to fasten our seat belts."

Randy narrowed his eyebrow. He did his belt, put his headphones back on his beatiful ears and turned away.

...

I guess I let him sleep for now. I'm a little sleepy myself. I yawned. I turned my back on him.

Soon I fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up several hours later. I stretched my arms and legs out. Now that was refreshing. How much did I sleep? I turned to see if Randy's awake .

He wasn't there. Hmmmmmm...

A really cute stewardess was handing out some drinks to passengers who were awake. I called her.

" Do you want something to drink? "

" Maybe later. Have you seen my friend? He was right here."

She looked confused, but then she nodded.

" Oh, you mean tha handsome gentleman ? He's gone to toilet some minutes ago. He looked troubled."

TROUBLED?

I thanked her and undid my safety belt. I went to the toilet to check up on him. That's what I told to myself.

When I was walking by Jeff, he was asleep. As well as Adam. I noticed that their fingertips were close. So, I see. Adam is doing a good work. I made no progress since that day I almost slept with him. I arrived at the toilet. Since it was a plane for common people, it didn't have three or more toilets. I pressed my ear on the door.

I wanted to be sure if it's really Randy, But I didn't hear a single thing. Wait.

I heard water just now. I pressed harder.

"Aaaaah..."

That deep, sexy voice...

Randy.

My first thought was that he's jerking off.

Like hell. This is Randy we're talking about.

The stewardess who I asked for help was going to different section and I was visible, standing in fornt of toilet and eavesdropping.

I waved with my hands ( You can't see me!) and turned red.

She only giggled and walked further.

...

Maybe this happens often. I got back to my research. Water stopped and then I heard it one more time.

"Aaaaaaaaahh, John..."

Some more moans.

I quickly turned away.

Randy's jerking off. And he's thinking about me. This is the chance in a lifetime that I was waiting for.

Let's just pray he forgot to lock the door.

I breathed in. Calm down. I put my hand on doorknoob. I pulled it –

Open.

Holy shit.

My dreams are gonna be fulfilled?

I began to sweat. I inhaled oxygen and breathed it out down.

I knocked, but I didn't wait for an answer. I got in and locked the door.

I faced Randy.

My suspicion was cleared. He hid his face.

" Don't stare at me!" I bent next to him, my eyes burning with hot desire.

" It's hard rock."

Randy blushed even more.

"Don't say it out so openly! You idiot! "

I brushed my fingers with his.

" I can help you, if you wish."

Randy stared at me. " Wha— !"

I bent on my four and took his member in my mouth.

" No, stop it, you moron! "

I started to work my tongue on his swollen member.

He groaned stealthily. His eyelids were half closed. As if he was torn between pushing me away or giving in.

I was in my own world of ecstasy. This is a dream come true.

Randy was moaning and groaning from pleasure I was giving him. I felt that I made him trembling, completely defenseless.

Randy finally closed his eyes.

I felt hot liquid- like in my mouth. I swallowed it without hesitation.

I let go of his member. His semen was dripping out from my mouth. I licked it all up. I looked at him.

"It was delicious, just like you."

He went bright-red.

"You, you pervert!"

I kissed his hand.

"I may be, but I'm a pervert only when it gets to you. I decided to dedicate my life to you. I become like this when I'm near you. It has nothing to do with anyone else. I want you and you only. "

I wanted to go and give him space to clean up and get dressed.

I was on the doorstep. I turned and looked at his face.

"I'm happy. It was about time that Viper showed up."

I unlocked the door and left him alone.

We made a mess. Toilets in planes aren't that big. So it was a big surprise that two grown men fit in that kind of small room.

I was on my way back. While I was going, Adam called me.

"Yo! Over here!"

Jeff was sleeping soundly. I leaned in.

"I heard EVERYTHING." Adam whispered.

I blushed.

„ Everything? I don't know what you're talking about."

Adam giggled. " Your blush tells me otherwise."

I gave up. He heard it afterall. There's no use hiding it.

"You know, it wasn't supposed to be heard by other people."

I didn't want to, but you were making quite some NOISE."

I looked away.

"Oh, shut up. You're planning to do exactly the same thing with Jeff. Where's the fricking difference?"

He put his fingers on Jeff's leg.

"That's true, but everything has it's place and time."

I looked at him with amused smile.

" You're jealous. Because you didn't have the chance like me to do it."

He laughed at my deduction.

I walked further, sat on my place, I put my belt on, my headphones from my bag. I put them on my ears and relaxed my head at the seat back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What's taking him so long? Is he still cleaning up the mess we made?

Hm. I wonder about that. I closed my eyes and I imagined what I did to him.

I...

Just now...

...I have satisfied Randy.

Wow, it was awesome.

He made me excited. So excited, that my member is still hard.

But I can't do what I want all at once. It's as Adam said. I must give him time to adjust to the thought of us being together... and...

...doin' that stuff.

For now, it's enough that he didn't push me away. He didn't protest. Well, in the beginning a little. But then he was mine. I was giving him my first blowjob in my life and he enjoyed it.

Finally, I saw the real nature of Viper. The reason between his behavior before and now is unknown, but I see improvements.

The stewardess was back.

"Could I ask how much more til Miami?"

She called her colleague.

She checked her watch.

"We will arrive in seven hours, sir."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She bowed and the two of them went to check up on pilot.

Seven more hours. I felt sleepy again. Did that blowjob really make me sleepy?

Oh, well. I turned my back and I added more sound on my Ipod.

Some minutes have passed and I felt as Randy returned and sat there, embarrassed.

I opened my eyes. He showed me his middle finger.

I laughed silently. He turned away and ignored me once more.

This is going to be one Hell of a holiday...

AN- Like or flame, I don't care. As long as I get reviews. Nah, of course I prefer positive reviews, but even negative are good. You know, criticizm isn't that bad of a thing. I need to improve.

Untill next update...

Farewell!


	8. Emotions of a Viper

Emotions of a Viper

I was so ashamed of myself that I wished I could crawl into a hole and die. That, that John, he sucked me and on top of that he swallowed i-it. I was degraded to his personal bitch.

He made me this way I'm now. If it wasn't for his behavior, I wouldn't have that dream earlier. I hid my head in my arms. Damn! Damn it!

Someone touched me. I yanked those fingers away from me. I looked up at the person.

" Jeff ? " John wasn't visible. " I came to check up on you. You look pale. Well, twenty more minutes in this plane and then off to Miami! " I smirked. " You're awfully into this so called vacation."

His mood suddenly changed. " I have something I wanna ask you." He sat on John's place. I lifted my upper body up with elbow. Jeff looked at his hands. We are friends for a long time now, so I know that when he does this, he's deadly serious.

" You know you can trust me, so speak your mind. I won't tell a soul. " He sighed and leaned to me. " I'll ask right away. Did you do it with John ? " I felt as my cheeks turned red. I diverted my eyes.

" I, I don't know what are you talking about. You must be tired. " Jeff furrowed his brows. " You can't fool me, Randy. I see how you look at him. I look the same way at Ady. "

" Ady ? " Jeff coughed. " Short cut to Adam. "

" I see. Either way, I don't know what you are meaning. " Jeff studied my face.

" What, something on my face ? " He chuckled and he turned away to hide his laughter. " Um, on your face."

I lifted my hand. " Where? What? " Jeff continued to laugh. " Under your left eye." I wiped it away. I felt something, some liquid. I looked at my hand.

Cum.

Holy goat!

I quickly stood up, Jeff stepped aside and I ran to toilet. I pressed the door. It was open. Thank goodness. I got in and shut it behind me.

" Randy, you're awake ? " I was petrified on the spot. No way. I turned around.

John was there. With me. In one room. Together. Not good.

His hands were wet and water was dripping on the floor. My anger surfaced again. I remembered what is on my hand. And it's not even mine. I showed him my hand covered in cum. " You! I demand an explanation. Right now! " He pressed his body on the wall, his arms crossed. " You demand one ? I should be the one demanding. But, I guess I should thank you. You really know how to repay your debt. You wanted to pay me back so early? "

For a brief moment, I was shocked. What the hell is he talking about? Then I understood his point. " It's not like that! I don't know what are you talking about! "

He raised his eyebrow. " Oh, really? You don't remember that I came to check up on you, because you were taking too much time, then you assaulted me and you did a very good blowjob? "

I glared at him. Then I remembered.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no! He's telling the truth!

I blushed. I did an astonishing blowjob on him. I really don't know how it happened. I was just too…

…horny.

I admit it.

And John was right there…

I shook my head. NO! He's right here and he's coming closer…

I took two steps behind and I rammed the door. I pressed it and ran away. John didn't run after me. I ran, clutching my fists. And the cum was on my hands.

Holy shit!

On the halfway back, I reconsidered my situation. Not a good thing, running around with cum on your hands, is it? I turned back and walked to toilet one more time.

I opened the door. He was still here. He looked at me seductively. " You came back for more? " I ignored him.

I turned the cold water on and washed my hands. When I was leaving, John could't resist his urge to tease me. " Randy – bear, why didn't you lick it, like the Viper did earlier? "

I blushed.

" Shut up ! "

I walked out. I heard him laugh. I sighed. Why is all of this happening? I'm just a regular guy, who wants to lead a regular life. Once more, I sat on my place. That stupid bell rang. " Good evening, link 0628 will arrive shortly at our destination, Miami Airport. Don't forget any of your belongings."

Great. I'm in Hell's kitchen. I closed my eyes for a second. It¨s just a month. Nothing I couldn't handle. I opened my eyes. John was standing next to me, waiting for my reaction. " Sit, damn it! "

An older woman stared at us. John sat. I forgot that we are in public. I cannot be so noisy. For the sake of our vacation, for his sake and for mine, too, I had to swallow my pride.

I sticked my hand out. "I'm tired and exhausted from this cat and mouse game. Let's make truce. "

John smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. He shook my hand. In that moment I felt how we finally landed. I let go of his hand.

All passengers were getting up and leaving the plane. John and I stood up and moved with the crowd towards the exit. The cute stewardess winked at me and John.

Did she see or hear anything? No matter. She won't tell anyone, I guess.

" Good evening. Thank you for using this link connected to Miami." John smiled at her. He's such a lucky- go good guy. No wonder they made him the face of our company. He has that same impression on everyone around the world.

How come he says he has major feelings for me ? He's too good. And I'm too plain. Plain like a blank paper. ENOUGH! Stop this self talk. I looked around.

" Where are they? " John pointed further in front of us. " There. " I was relieved. Jeff made me worried. Asking all those questions out of would make anyone blush. And then, that cum…

I turned red. John scanned my face.

" You all right, Randy? You're face is very red. "

" I'm fine."

Damn it. What if he can read my mind and he's just bluffing?

That's it! I'm being paranoid again. I need to take a break.

I ran over to them.

" Jeffro! I need to talk with you for a bit."

Adam shrugged. John catched up to him and they went ahead to take their luggage. I took him aside from the crowd. " I wanted to ask if you're feeling well." Jeff laughed nervously. " Yeah, I'm fine."

" Are you sure about that ? "

" I'm telling you- I'm perfectly alright. We should go after them."

" Jeffro, why did you ask me THAT ? "

" What do you mean? "

" If I slept with John or not. "

" Oh, that… well.. "

" Well? " I encouraged him.

" I mean… me…. and – "

" There you are. Are you having a private conversation ? " Adam and John came to pick us up, carrying their luggage plus ours. No sense of privacy. Those two…

" We'll discuss it later." Jeff nodded. We took our luggage from them and all four of us went in front of the huge airport. Cars were going up and down the street, but no taxi in sight.

Great, we're stuck.

" Now what ? " Jeff asked me. I winked. " Just leave it to me." I stood right in the middle of the road. I saw a taxi in the distance. Chauffeur saw me in the last second and stopped. He leaned from the window. " Are you crazy ? "

" No, but I AM Randy Orton." Chauffeur stared at me. " Now that you mention it, you're the one my teenage daughter talks about every time she sees Raw on TV." Then he saw the others, too. " Oh, my! What an honour, please get in, get in ! "

They exchanged quick gazes, put luggage in the car trunk and got in. I smiled in triumph. This works every time I do this. I'm well known.

" That was my taxi ! " The old woman from plane again. I acted a true gentleman.

" There is still one empty seat. Would you kindly extend your hand ? "

She blushed like some young virgin. She gave me her hand. I opened the door for her and I helped her to get in. I put her luggage in the car and I finally sat in it, next to Jeff on the back seat. Chauffeur started the engine and we left the airport. Old woman sat by him.

"So, where to? "

" Miami Beach Hotel. "

"And you, lady? "

" The same destination."

" Good."

35 minutes later…

Road to our hotel went smoothly and in silence. We arrived at the hotel. We got out and we picked our luggage from his car. John and Adam pulled out their wallets from pockets. " How much do we owe for the ride? "

" Hm… Well, if Mr. Orton could give autograph for my tomboy daughter, I could cut the price in half."

I smiled. " That sounds reasonable." He gave me paper and a pen.

Now was my chance to embarrass John.

" Turn around." He complied. I pushed my entire weight on his back. I put my fingers and the paper between his shoulders. I felt as he shivered.

How does it feel? To be in this situation in front of people? I signed it precisely. Not like John, taking his damn time. " It's done." I reassured my weight and stood normally.

John's body was on fire. I gave that man back the signed paper and his pen.

" How much is it now? "

" 60 dollars." John and Adam wanted to pay, I witheld them. " This ride's on me." I pulled out my wallet and gave him 70 dollars. " Keep the change."

He laughed and he showed them in his pocket. He helped the old woman with her suitcase. She waved to us and went in the hotel. Then he drove away in the sunset.

Sunset ?

Wow, it's already this late ? I didn't notice.

"Let's go before some crazy fangirls see us and come runnin' and then grope us like me the last time." Jeff said.

Adam grinned. " Then I would like to be one of your fans." Jeff knocked him on his head. " Stop it. It was a nightmare. Tons of girls groping you at THAT PLACE."

I banged the two of them on heads. " Stop your flirting and let's get going." Adam touched his golden locks of hair. " You had your fun and I can't have some fun ? "

I had fun ?

They looked at John. I turned to see his face. His expression was blank, disoriented.

"You did some good work on him. He's out."

I approached him. " You okay ? "

He looked at me as if he saw a ghost. " I'm fine. I think. Let's go inside."

I grabbed my suitcase and pushed it. I entered the hallway of our ( or just mine) future nightmares. Receptionist was standing behind a desk. We walked to him. Adam stood in front of us. " Let me handle this. I'm an expert."

" Whatever."

" Good evening. We have a reservation. Mr. Copeland, Mr. Hardy, Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton." Receptionist looked in computer.

"Yes, Mr. Copeland and Mr. Cena. But, I'm afraid there is no Mr. Hardy nor Mr. Orton in here." I furrowed my brow. " Look one more time."

He checked it. After a minute he looked up to us.

" Um, I have controlled your reservation again. A newly- wed apartment, one month stay, correct ? " My and the others eyes widened double their size.

" WHAT! "

" There it says: Adam Copeland and Jeff Hardy Copeland, third floor, room 300. And John Cena and Randy Orton Cena, third floor, room 302."

He smiled at us.

" Congratulations to your wedding."

….

That was too much for me to handle. My head spinned and I fell on the floor like a sack of potatoes. I was rapidly losing my consciousness.

...

...

...

" This can't be happening ..."

AN- It's me again! I was out camping all this time with my friends in High Tatras ( slovak mountains ) and just now I came back. That was quite a trip and I had much fun. I will be uploading soon the next chapter, so don't be angry at me.

Anyway , I would like some encouraging reviews ( or flames ). I live from them. That's all for now.


	9. Plan A

Plan A

AN- Hiiii! To all my readers, I'm back after two or more weeks. I'm sorry, but I had no inspiration and I didn't want to make crap of this fan fic. Now, I'm loaded with positive energy, thanks to my friends.

I decided I'll divide this chapter in two pieces: Randy's POV and John's POV. Have fun!

Randy's POV ….,,,,….,,,,,….,,,,

I opened my eyes, Jeff was sitting by me and I was laying on bed. I quickly sat up. " How are you? " I remebered what happened. It can't be…

" Is it true ? " I watched him. He nodded. I threw the blanket that was covering me on the floor. " No way! I can't believe it! I won't never accept it! "

Jeff stood up, went over to the window and looked out. " It's true. We have no other choice. " I held my head. Damn, it stil spins. I should lay down for a bit more. I sank on the bed, trying to rest.

" We can undo it. You know, nullify that damn marriage thing." Jeff shook his head.

" No use. You remember how all four of us signed that paper? There was something written about marriage. And we fools didn't even read it, we just signed it."

"But we can still cancel it, or not? "

John and Adam came in. John looked at us. " I called my lawyer and he went over to Mr. McMahon's office and he kind of forced him to show him the so-called contract. And there's one little problem. It says that we can't divorce immediately."

I stood up with Jeff's help. " I'm fine, Jeffro." I looked John in the eye.

" When can we divorce ? "

…

….

"After one year."

My knees buckled and I would have almost fallen, if not for Jeff. He slowed my fall. He took me back in the bed. He glared at his husband and John.

" I told you not to get him nervous. You could wait until he got better."

I smiled at him. "You're a true friend, but I don't wanna be pampered by you. I have to face it sooner or later." My head was hurting like hell. I need something to drink or aspirin. That pain. ..

"Please, leave me and Jeff alone. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

They exchanged looks and went away. I sank in my pillow.

" Jeffro, why us ? I can't believe that I'm married ! And even more, I'm married to HIM ! " Jeff patted my head. "Maybe it's mere destiny. I'm married, too."

" But you're not bonded together with John Cena! He's trying to ruin my life ! "

" If you think so. By the way, our unfinished conversation from earlier. Do you love him? "

I coughed, because my throat was dry. I reached for the glass of water on the bedside. I drank and I put the glass back.

" So now it's love, not like? " Jeff looked at me reproachfully. " Answer me."

I thought about what he has done to me in the plane and I blushed.

" I see."

" No! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! " Jeff furrowed his brow.

I had to try and switch this dangerous topic on him. " Then, how about you? Do you love Addy ? " He blushed like mad.

" Stop it, Randall! " I laughed and he focused on the door. I loudly heard some rattle behind it. And on the look on Jeff's face, I presume he heard it, too. I quietly got up. Threw the blanket on the bed and we stared at the door suspiciously. I looked at him. He nodded. I shook my head.

Jeff began his count on fingers. Three. Two. I got ready to bash the door.

One!

I ran side by side with Jeff and we dropkicked the door very hard.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

It fell directly on two suspected eavesdroppers. Adam and John were lying in a pile of wood. I crossed my arms. " Serves you right."

They somehow digged themselves out from parts of wood and hardly got up and stood normally on feet. Adam measured his ribs and John his multiple times surgically repaired neck. They groaned from pain.

" Ouch! Now that's what I call teamwork." John nudged Adam in the shoulder. "Why did you make so much racket? They found us out."

"I wanted to hear Jeffinks reply badly." John looked at him strangely.

" Jeffinks ? " I heard his amused tone.

Huh. This all. It feels ironic. My best friend married with the Canadian, blond and tall Adam and I'm married to everyones superhero, face of our company, former rapper John Cena.

" Nevermind. I'm tired of this drama. I suggest we go grab something to eat and then we should , we'll see things more clearly."

To my surprise they okayed my suggestion.

I took a look around. "By the way, WHERE are we ? "

Adam sighed . " Maybe that shock was too much for you. You collapsed and we took you to YOUR AND JOHN'S HONEYMOON ROOM. Room 302."

" WHAAAT? "

I heard footsteps and some man came to us.

" Is awake ? You gotta try our supper." Then he saw the broken door. " Oh my, what happened here ? " Jeff looked at me.

" Weeeell, we tried to test out the endurance of this door. And it was pretty poor." The man bowed to us. " I see. I will make sure you'll get new and more endurable door while you eat. Please, follow me."

I followed him without further thinking. I'm hungry as a wolf. Or should I say Viper?

JOHN'S POV ….,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,,,...

To my surprise, our dinner in the hotel restaurant was mostly delicious. Randy was quiet all the time. Only Jeff and Adam were trying to brighten the atmosphere between me and him.

Will I be ever successful in obtaining his heart? I know that his body reacts to me, but how about his mind?

We're married.

This is our first night.

I'm going to win his heart somehow. Even if I win by having sex with him until he embraces me and loves me back.

Waiter came to our table. " What would you like, gentlemen? " Randy answered for us.

" Bring us a bottle of your finest wine. " Waiter bowed down. " As you wish." And he walked away. Jeff stared at his friend. " Randy, are you serious? You know that you should not drink at night."

Randy sticked his fork in the salad. " What are you Jeff, my doctor ? Besides, let me have some fun."

Jeff glanced at me. " I'm going to bathroom. Excuse me."

I saw through his hint. " I'm going too." We stood up from the table and went to an empty hallway. Jeff dragged me to a storage. " Good. No one will follow us here."

I sat on a barrel full of onions and other vegetables. They're still storing vegetables in barrels? For what do we have fridges then ?

" Why did we had to sneak out and meet in secret? Let me guess. It's about you and Adam, right ? "

He sat on a barrel full of some fish, maybe salmon. " Uuum, Jeff. You shouldn't sit there. " He waved with his hand.

" Nah, I don't mind. And you're right. It's about me and Addy, but it IS about you and Randy, too. Please, hear my request."

I probably know what his request is about, but let's hear him out. " If it is in my power, I will help you." Jeff nodded. " Good. This is my plan. You and I get Randy and Adam drunk. Then each of us will take his husband to their private rooms and... and..." He blushed.

I got it. I pointed at him. " Lookie here. We are going to go that far just to get them in bed? Besides, you don't need to get him drunk. He's willing to do it with you even when he's sober. I, on the other hand, don't have so much luck."

He was still red, but redness on his cheeks was slowly fading away.

" You, you're right. But you NEED help. Randy won't succumb so easily, but he really likes you. In plane he indicated that he likes you very much, he just needs more time to think about all this."

I was slightly confused. " Then why the hurry ? I can wait all the time in the world he needs."

" You forgot that this „vacation„ is only for one month and then , there's the one year limit and then he can divorce you anytime." I thought about it. Jeff's right. He and Adam are on a good way, but me and Randy...

I don't have so much time. I have to start conquering his heart.

And I have to begin tonight.

I balled my fists and I looked in Jeff's eyes, determined.

" I'll need your help."

He smiled.

" Of course I' ll help you. I want to see my best friend in the world happy. Only you can make him happy."

That's right.

Only me.

Jeff stood up and quietly like mice we went back to dinner.

Both Adam and Randy had a discussion of their own, because when we came back, they stopped talking and stared at us. " Did you get lost or what? Your food got cold." Adam waited for an answer. Jeff covered for us.

" We got lost and since it's so late we didn't want ot wake up any other guests and ask for directions."

" Since when are you so tolerative? It'a not like Enigma or Doctor of Thuganomics at all." Randy said with full mouth.

" Hey, give us a break. You play your roles 24/7 ? "

" It depends." Adam said.

I was curios. " On what ? "

He managed to swallow the meat and said in husky voice: " On people around . I don't have to play in front of family or friends."

" I' me all the time. I don't play anything." Randy said just to add his opinion.

I had to begin my plan. How about now? Jeff can make Adam go away with him. And I can stay with my beloved Randy alone.

I got an idea.

I purposely dropped my fork on the floor. " Oh, it fell down. I'll pick it up." I got on my four and looked at Randy's legs. I moved it between his shoes. I got under the table, right by him.

" Did you find it ? " Jeff asked innocently.

That fox! He's covering me! Hehe he...

I spread Randy's legs.

" W- WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? "

His voice seemed embarrassed. How would I like to see his face now.

" Nothing. It's dark here and I can't find it." I lied big time. I see perfectly. All of him. I crawled between his legs and I stretched my hand in order to pick up the fork.

And I rubbed against him. For a minute I was enjoying my teasing.

" W-what are you doing? Just g-get it."

I smirked.

As you wish, Randy- bear. I grabbed his member directly through jeans. I heard as he whimpered. I massaged it, caressed. I was getting excited. And Randy was getting hot, his member hard just form my touch. Randy, do you remeber what I did to you in the plane? Because I'm gonna repeat it.

Randy grabbed the edge of the table and held it as if his life depended on it.

Then, Jeff figured he'll give me a hand and leaves with his blond husband.

" I'm full. I can't possibly eat anymore. It was good. Are you coming, Addy ? " Blond suggestively replied: " Of course. We'll have a good rest tonight."

" Right. See you tomorrow, Randy. Bye, John ! "

Randy tried to stop them. " NO! DON'T GO ! "

….

But they already left.

….

….

…

He's ALL MINE!

Then I heard footsteps.

No, go away, you moron! I cursed in my mind.

I saw black shoes. It must be the waiter. I held my breath.

" Here's the wine. I'm sorry for the wait." And he walked away.

Oh YES!

I'm going to have some fun with my cute husband.

I continued my work on his member. He moaned quietly.

" Aaaungh." I wanted to hear more noises from him. I unzipped his jeans and put my hand in his underwear. " Ah, NO, stop."

" Never." I took his member in my mouth. He got even more hard.

" Aaaaaangh."

" No, stop it!"

" Never."

Randy did something unbelievable and out of blue. He opened the bottle he requested and drank from it.

…

So he's going to drink now? Good for me. At least he will stop his resistance.

I kissed the tip of his member and continued deepthroating him . Randy moaned and drank all the time. This whole situation is so sexy and intimate. I can't hold this up. Anytime now I- I will explode from this excitement.

Suddenly he dropped the empty bottle on the floor and it was rolling. I felt as Randy's body tensed up and then relaxed. He came in my mouth, very hardly. I swallowed it with pleasure. Some of his semen dripped on my T-shirt, but I didn't care.

I got up under the table and stood up. My legs were getting all stiff from that crouching. I sat on my place as if nothing happened.

I looked at him. His expression was satisfied. He was drunk, but he was more willing. Randy only stared at me, his eyes lustful. He got on the table and held my face.

" I- I want more." I looked in his light blue eyes. He's awfully into it.

Randy crossed the table and sat on my knees.

This, this is getting more and more dangerous for both of us.

Can we really do it to the end ?

He kissed me with with passion. Exploring every inch of my mouth, not giving me any time to breath.

We can't possibly do it here. What if someone sees us? I want to have privacy.

" Randy- bear, let's go to our room." I whispered. I zipped his jeans up. For now.

He was dazed and he almost fell from me. I held him securely.

He smiled sweetly. " Okay." I let him go an he stood on his feet and I looked at my untouched dinner. Oh well, I'll eat later.

For now, my dinner will be Randy.

He took my hand and we walked to our room, hand in hand.

Randy and I will become one.

Tonight.

AN- WHOOOO! Can anybody sense where this chapter leads ?

* evil smirk* Review, please. XD


	10. Venomous

Venomous

AN- Another one of my lemons. I hope you like it. And yes, I took note from Vienna09 and I will continue with two POV's in this chapter as well. This one is for you, Vienna09 ! Enjoy reading.

John's POV

I held his hand as we walked to our bedroom. With a little of Jeff's help, Randy got drunk and now he's… well more cooperative. On the way, in room 300 there was absolute silence.

Hmmm…

No, it's none of my business.

Right now, my only business lies with Randy Orton.

My husband.

I opened the door of our room and Randy got in as first. I shut the door and I locked it just to make sure no one will disturb us.

Randy threw himself on me and began his furious kissing.

" Hmmnn. Randy." I slid my hand under his T-shirt and I caressed his abdominal muscles. He clenched his nails into my back. I kissed him and he kissed my cheeks, he licked my nose and he bit into my left ear teasingly. I pinched his nipples.

Randy unzipped my jeans and put his hand in my black and blue boxers watching my reaction.

" Uugh… Randy."

He's going right for it. No little games, he goes for the big prize.

Why not?

After all, we're big boys and if hr wants to skip, then I'll have to agree.

Anything for my husband.

Randy quickly pulled my T-shirt off . I hungrily looked at his fully dressed body. No fair. I threw him on the bed.

You want it, Randy ? Then come and get it.

He was so turned on, he pleaded me to get to the point. " I don't need any petty games. I. Want. You. Right. Now."

Whoa! That was unexpected. I stripped him of his T-shirt. Now both of us were half naked.

I've never before done this with another man, but I know the basics from a magazine I read years ago. And I do know that first time is supposed to hurt like hell, if you won't prepare your partner. And I don't want to hurt my Randy.

" Are you sure you want it, Randy?"

He gave a kiss light as a feather on my cheek. I took that as yes.

I kissed him all over his chest and I made some lovemarks on his beatiful neck. He couldn't maintain his composure and groaned out loud.

You're all mine. I won't give you to anybody.

Randy helped me with his jeans ans he tossed them somewhere on the floor. He was in his boxers and DAMN, he was hard. I stared at him. He took them off and his member promptly sprung up. I began coating my fingers with saliva. He stopped me. He put his hands on my chest.

" I don't want any preparation. I want to feel you." I looked at him, guessing his condition. Randy lifted my legs and ripped off my jeans and boxers. I wasn't ashamed. I only felt guild for luring him into this trap. If he wasn't so stubborn…

I tried to change his mind. " It could hurt you."

Randy took my face in his hands and looked in my eyes.

" I don't care for pain. Just bury your fat , big dick inside my ass and fuck me."

…..

This was the first time I heard him say something THIS nasty. Alcohol wasn't too good for my beloved one at the night. The only plus is,that he says these things, which make me harder.

I wanted to hear it again.

I got up from the bed. Randy walked away from me, he stood against a wall, he turned around and spread his legs wide.

" Fuck me."

…

….

This was….

…..

Unbelievable.

This was…

…. The invitation I was waiting for.

I approached him and I planted a kiss on his neck. I directed my member towards his welcoming hole.

But still, CAN I really do it? Randy sensed my hesitation.

" Fuck me!"

I bit my lip.

I'm more than 100% sure that tomorrow he will either remember nothing or kill me. Second option was more possible.

Randy had enough of waiting and decided to take iniciative. He brutally threw me on the bed, got on the bed and pinned my wrists. His eyes were glowing strangely.

" You off all people should have known by now, that you SHOULD'T PLAY with the Viper."

His grip intesified as he layed between my legs and forced himself onto my member.

" Aaaaauh." I heard my voice. I was in pain. Then Randy must feel enormous pain. Randy was deep inside me, panting from the new feeling he and I were experiencing.

" Randy, so tight, aah."

It hurt him. I saw it written on his face. I tried to free my wrists, but it was useless. His face twisted in painful grimace, he began to move up and down, up and down, up and down, sending passion to my hot body.

" Raaaaandyy. S-stop it. I don't want to hurt you."

He ignored me and quickened his pace. I almost closed my eyes. I saw him through my dazed gaze. He was like an angel of death.

Beatiful and murderous.

" Randy."

He impaled himself even deeper. NO! I don't want to hurt him!

I groaned like some wild animal and I finally recsued my wrists from his grip. I turned him around, so that he was laying on his belly.

I slid out of him.

Some red liquid dripped on the clean sheets.

Blood.

No way.

I really hurt him.

Badly.

It's all my fault.

Randy's POV

I hissed. Damn it. It hurt. What did I expect? I didn't let him prepare me, so yeah, it's my fault. John stared at those bloodied sheets. He held his head and tears streamed down his face.

I tried to reduce my pain and I kissed him tenderly. " Psssst,Johnny. It's not your fault. Look, I'm okay. See? I'm not a virgin anymore. Please, fuck me."

He looked at me, his face teary. I was a little angry. " You should finish what you started." I reminded him of our dinner. He blushed like a teenager.

Aaw. So cute.

My body was begging to be fucked.

He wanted it.

I wanted it.

So where's the fricking problem!

I pulled him closer to me. " Johnny, I want you. Please, fuck me. Please." He looked down.

" I told you that I don't care about pain. More painful would be being apart from you."

John looked at me with his eyes full of hope.

" Really ?" I nodded.

" Yeah. Jeff asked me if I have feelings for you. And now I know it. John, I love you."

John kissed me and hugged me. " I love you too, but…"

" But ? "

" You're only saying this because you're drunk. You don't mean it."

Instead of giving him an answer, I layed on the bed and I spread my legs a little.

" Please."

I was on my four, my fingers clutching the sheets.

Then, John put his hands on my ass. He navigated his members towards my entrance. " Tomorrow, you will hate me. But now, I can't no longer resist."

He thrusted inside me. We stayed like that for a minute, connected. Then, he took his member completely out and thrusted in again. I mewled. " More. Give me all you've got."

He thrusted in a slow rhythm. " Aaaaunh! Johnny! Don't torture me like this and fuck me hard."

John quickened his pace and thrusted in harder and harder. I was gripping the covers in incredible orgasm. I groaned from my sudden pleasure.

John hit the same spot dead on over and over. It send me to Heaven.

John and I moaned from our animalistic pleasure.

I felt something building up inside my stomach. " I- I'm gonna cum!" John was at his limit, too. He hugged me.

" RAAAAANDYYYY!"

With the final hard thrust he released all of his cum into my hole. I exploded in the same moment and my cum was all over my belly. John slid out of me, large amount of semen dripping on the bed. Larger amount was still inside me and I felt satisfaction.

I was satisfied as never before.

Even more, we became one.

He lifted me and kissed me. I kissed him back.

" I love you, Johnny."

I felt sudden depletion and I collapsed in his arms.

John's POV

Randy fell asleep. I gently put him beside me and I hugged him.

" I love you even more, Randy-bear." I whispered sadly as I embraced him. Soon after, I fell into the merciful dream world.

AN- To tell the truth, I feel that I didn't put my entire heart into this. But I don't want to re-write it. This is the best I could produce for now. I'm sorry if I let someone from my readers down.

Review . ( and flame if you want. I need to get some good critique).


	11. Complicated

Complicated

AN – Holy GOD! I'm terribly sorry! I should have written that I WAS on HIATUS. But now, I'm back and I will try to upload a chapter ever week. ( Can't guarantee anything). Please enjoy this chapter inspired by Avril Lavigne – Complicated. Read and well, uh review. And yes, I will continue with POV's. Why? Because I like it that way.

Randy's POV .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

My reaction: Utter shock. My eyes were locked on soundly sleeping, _naked_ John. He turned and hugged me in sleep around my waist. Only then I've noticed that I'm naked too and he's _too damn close._

I released myself from his bear hug and moved to my half of blanket was carelessly thrown on the floor. I wrapped it around my waist. At least it'll cover me.

My head immediatelly began to spin when I stood up. But what hurt me the most was surprisingly my back. The pain was so imense that I lost my balance and fell on the bed.

The impact woke John up. He opened his blue eyes and saw me, holding my back and moaning like crazy. His expression changed rapidly.

" Randy…" John reached for me. I slapped his hand.

" Don't fucking touch me! "

His expression changed, again. Now it was blank. He wrapped his blanked around himself and stood up as well. " You don't…. remember? "

I held my head. Damn, I feel like I have a huge hangover. " What happened?"

He didn't answer me right away. John sat on the edge of the king sized bed. " You don't remeber that we made unbelievable love yesterday and you were very willing ? "

My eyes widened double their size. I was frozen at the spot. No. Shit. It cannot be! But I have all the symptoms of „doin' it".

" Was I drunk? " He nodded. " You jerk! You got me drunk for a reason! " He nodded again. I pointed at him.

" See ? You're not even denying it!" Rage was running through my body.

" Get out. Get out! Get out of my sight!" John slowly stood up, his face sad. " Randy…"

"_GET OUT! JUST GO!" _

_He _approached the door, looked at me and exited the room. My body felt limp. I literally threw myself on the bed, sobbing into the pillows. " How could you… just when I started to trust you…" Then I realized that I'm crying. ME. Randy Orton.

_Crying like a whiny little girlie._

Dear God.

My hands wiped that apparent sign of weakness called tears away. I slapped my face. Man up, Randy! You're not some freaky homo.

Errrrrr… _Am I ?_

My self talk was interrupted by the door opening. I knew who it was. After all, it IS OUR ROOM.

John didn't look at me. " Rest assured. I'm only going to get dressed properly."

I put my head under pillow.

I'm not gonna cry in front of him.

I'm not gonna cry _now._

…_.._

…_._

…

What do I do now ?

After he probably said the truth and I… uh, did it.

No, this situacion is getting out of control. I have to try and somehow talk it out with him. Man, I should have done that from the very beginning! I'm such an idiot!

I put the pillow away and stratched my body. Immediate pain shoot down my back.

I've never felt **this kind of pain.** Ever.

So, it must be true. My eyes hardly focused on the person ahead. John was fully dressed and was heading for the bathroom.

I got up. " Wait."

He stopped, but he didn't turn. I knew that I was almost naked, wrapped in blanket. But who cares if he sees me like God made me? I mean, he saw me yesterday. It's too late to think about such petty things.

" We seriously need to talk." John stayed silent. I walked towards him. " I want to see your face."

….

He didn't obey me. I tried to be as nasty as possible. " Come on, Johnny. Are you afraid of what I might say ? "

… Silence.

My hands reached for him and I shook with him. " Answer me!"

" I am. I am scared of that thought. I love you more than my life. How can I not be afraid of losing you? You're the most precious person that I have met. " John's voice sounded sad and scared. It made me reconsider. ** What if !...**

I cleared my throat. " You can relax. I'm not mad at you. It just…hapenned."

John rapidly turned and he hugged me tightly. Then, he noticed that I'm only wrapped around by blanket. He blushed and threw me his shirt.

" Um, thanks."

He went to bathroom and I spotted my suitcase. I ran to it and opened it up and I looked for my Viper T-shirt and light blue jeans. I pulled them out together with clean boxers. Then I took that all and went after John to bathroom.

He was in the shower. His silhouette draw a big shadow, water is probably running down his relaxed body…

_* SLAP! *_

I slapped my face. Snap out of it! Don't think about such kinky stuff. I'm not attracted to him. Not even a little bit.

Then I had this sudden realization.

_Or am I ?_

Water stopped. " Is it you, Randy?" John asked in the shower.

" Nope, my twin." I teased him. " Wait a sec. I'm going to get a shower ,too. "

I pulled the curtain aside, threw the blanket on the ground and got in the bathtub, making an eye contact.

There were two facts that I was aware of in that moment:

We're alone in the bathtub.

We're both naked.

I gulped as I was eyeing his body. I imagined that I ran my fingers down his muscles, oh, right down and down…

And those lips, he kissed me with them so tenderly. My need for him was raging a firestorm in my blood. I leaned closer and I kissed him.

At first, John was stunned._It suddenly got so hot…. Ahh, I can't hold back…_

John began to kiss me back and soon after our tongues fought for dominance. He won the battle and once again, I was the receiver.

And I didn't care. In fact, I liked it. We pulled away after a while.

_Damn that need for air._

I put my fingers on his lips.

" I- I give one more chance. I really trust you. John, don't you ever again betray my trust, because I won't forgive you. Never."

John stared at me. Then he remebered he can speak.

" I won't do it. I want you to love me back and I won't betray you no matter what happens. You are mine and I'm yours. For the rest of our lives. That's a promise."

He kissed my hands and he went out of the tub and began to dry himself up with a towel. " See you at the breakfast." I nodded and turned the hot water on. This is my moment to relax both my mind and body.

John was really fast with drying up. He left me alone. Probably so I have more feeling of privacy, I guess. I sighed and massaged my aching back.

**I wonder if my decision was… correct. **

AN- I know, crappy. But hey, I tried my best. I have limited time to write this stuff, plus I have troubles in school and my so called friend is telling lies all around people about me.

So have mercy on my tormented soul.

Review at least. Positive feedback would be highly welcomed.


	12. Nonfiction

Nonfiction

AN- Sorry I'm late with uploading. I won't make up any excuses. Just don't sue me for this chapter, because maybe there's a similiarity with other fics I have read in the past. I didn't want to copy anyone's hard work. With that said, read and review. I'm continuing with POV's for two or three more chapters.

JOHN'S POV

My little Randy was late or breakfast. Adam and me were waiting for our " partners in vacation". On top of being late, they were taking their sweet time. Adam clapped on the table impatiently. " That's it! Where's Jeffinks ? " I joined in. " I really wanna know what's taking them so long." We both stood up from untouched breakfast and went looking for them. I split up with him. Adam went to his room and I checked out toilets. I looked in. No one here. I sighed as I walked back and waited for my blond friend. He came out, with the same look on his face. " Neither Jeff nor Randy are there. They must be at your place." We hurried to my bedroom.

RANDY'S POV

10 minutes earlier …

When I got out from the shower, I sat on couch and someone knocked twice. " Come in." Jeff opened door , in his hand a laptop and sinister smirk on his face.

" Good mornin' Randy. I just got a text message from our Boss. He texted me that I should check out some webpage." That catched my attention. Maybe someone's Twitter ? He sat next to me, laptop on his knees.

" How's the webpage called ? " He shrugged. " , I guess." He typed it and clicked the search button. Screen flashed for a second and results showed up. " This must be it." Jeff clicked on the first result and we waited in anticipation.

…. It showed some categories. Jeff stared at me. " What now ? "

It was as if Boss was reading our thoughts. This time, he texted me. I looked at my phone. " Look for Misc, then click Wrestling. See for yourself." I read it aloud. Jeff did as he was told.

I stared at the laptop. … WHAT THE HELL!

…. There were stories about … wrestlers… US. Jeff's jaw dropped. " What is… THIS ? "

I shook my head. My phone rang. I took a quick look at it. Boss is calling me. Oh boy. I sighed and picked it up. " Yes ? "

" One more thing. Set the characters – yourself and Mr. Cena. Rating change to M." He hung up. Great.

" Jeff, first character me, second John. Rating change to M." He set it all up and the screen flashed. Then…

" Holy CRAP!" My vision blanked. Severaly. " I… What… i-is this…no… I…", I stuttered . Jeff clicked on some random story from author called Guren666. Author had some stories. One of them was about him and John,too. My friend clicked her profile and then on that story. She named it – Think I'm handsome?

Jeff browsed through chapters and he stopped in the middle. I leaned in and read it along with him. My eyes widened with each word I read.

… I felt as my entire face turned red. This … is…

I lost my words. And Jeff bagan to laugh. " Wow. This girl has an amazing fantasy." I had enough, stood up on my feet and he browsed database for some more authors. " Here's another one. Her name is FansofCenaton. Hm… Wait. Cena – that must be John. And Ton- that must mean you. They've even got a name for your pairing. I'm slightly… jealous."

" SHUT UP!"

I had to sit down, because my legs protested. I laughed hysterically. " This is a just disturbing page with unreal relationships. It's all pure nonsense." Jeff put the laptop on the small table. " Are you sure that¨s not real ? " Blood rushed to my cheeks. " I… er… let's check out if there's a pairing about you and your beloved Addy ! "

Jeff rolled his eyes, he changed the names. And…

This time, Jeff's face turned into a shade of pink. But unlike me, he clicked one story and READ it to the END. I stared at him, shocked. He isn't well… offended? I mean – nevermind.

He whistled. " That is quite good. I might even try it."

" Try what ? "

" THAT'S S-E-C-R-E-T. "

I threw a pillow at him. " You're not fair, Jeff. I tell you everything." Jeff smiled at me. " Oh, really ? " I nodded, annoyed.

" Then, how was sex ? "

I coughed in panic. " S-SEX ? What ?- " Jeff interrupted me. " Well, if you won't begin. I will tell you – last night was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. "

" Jeff, do you know the meaning of word shame ? "

" Why should I feel ashamed ? It's a natural thing and you're my best friend, so I tell you everything that's happening. So, don't be such a partycrasher and tell me: How was it ? "

" Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. Because -" Jeff stopped my talking with his raised hand and looked at the door suspiciously. He sneaked to the door on his toes and opened it roughly.

Two people literally rolled on the carpet and one of them landed by my feet.

I raised my eyebrow. " Well, well, well. Didn't your mothers teach you NOT to spy behind closed doors ? "

JOHN'S POV

Adam and me ended up pretty badly. And with my luck, I rolled and stopped directly by Randy' legs. His eyes were piercing me through. Adam layed on the floor, not moving yet. Jeff avoided eye contact with me. " Er, I didn't mean to listen in your debate, but Adam and me here were worried and decided to check up on you."

Randy offered me his hand. I hesitated.

Is it… ALRIGHT ?

I took up his offer and he helped me get back on my feet. Jeff walked to the blonde man and pulled him up.

…..

…

…

Awkward silence.

I tried to change the course of current situation. " Breakfast. Breakfast is waiting for us."

Jeff jumped up. " Yay! Breakfast! Let's go, Addy! " Blonde smiled at him and they walked out, hand in hand.

….

The same thing repeats itself once again.

We're alone.

Randy instinctively begins to step away from me. My mind's focused on him. Only on him. Since I saw him debut. My whole being has been focused on him. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about Randy. He was constantly on my mind. And now, after all those years of silent admiration, he's within my grasp...

I reached out to him, caressed his delicate neck and kissed him on the forehead. Randy backed away and he hit the table. It shaked and fell over. I catched both him and a laptop. It resulted in another awkward position. Me, falling on him and laptop still in my hand. " Ouch." Randy hissed. I put the laptop down and I wanted to get up , but my legs crumpled and I couldn't stand up. Randy hissed again. " Please, get up. I think my angle's broken." I somehow pulled myself up, lifting him up as well.

He walked two steps, on third he buckled and I held him in time. I picked him up- bridal style.

He blushed.

" WHOA! I can walk alone! Put me down! " I kissed him. His face was red. " Why do you always do that ? "

" Psssst. Now let the Doctor of Thuganomics do his work and let him see your ankle."

...

Randy kept silent as I set him on the bed. I gently pulled up his jeans a little and I was searching for potential injury.

Hm.

After a minute I pulled them down. Randy looked at me.

" How bad is it?

" It appears you suffer of an injury known as sprained ankle. You should put some ice on it and don't walk for long distances for a while. It should be okay."

Randy laughed. " Is that all, Doc ? "

" Yes, as for now, you'll be in care of John Cena."

Randy layed down on the bed. " Well, then. Can John Cena bring me a cup of coffee and the rumored breakfast ? I'd be very grateful."

" For you anything, Randy."

RANDY'S POV

I watched as John left the room and I hissed in pain again. My ankle was hurting, but I had more serious injuries in my life. This pain was nothing compared to recent shoulder surgery. But, there was one more thing that hurt me even more than the sprained ankle. My pain was emocional. There was something odd about it: It made me feel happy and sad at the same time.

What is this feeling** EXACTLY** ?

AN – Like it ? Then REVIEW.


	13. Opponents arrival

Opponents arrival

On phone…..

Mr. McMahon – " How is it proceeding? "

Mysterious woman – " It's going great. They're on their way to meet your representatives. "

- " Good, good. By the way, who did you pick? "

Woman – - laughs— " You didn't tell me who did you pick. Why should I say that ? "

Mr. McMahon- " You're very careful, like always. That's good. Remember our bet for the time being. I'm looking forward to see the outcome. May the best COO win. "

Woman- " You said it yourself. Competition is on. " -hangs up—

Mr. McMahon - -smiles—

In front of Miami Beach Hotel, 17:43 pm.

The sun was high on the crystal clear sky, air was smelling like sea salt and water was cool. And four men have just arrived at the prestigious Miami Beach Hotel.

They were told that this month is a reward for all their hard work.

" You know, it pays to be Roode. " His friend stabbed him in the elbow.

" Hey you two, cut that crap. " Bald man sait to them. The fourth one, none other that AJ Styles put his hand on The Fallen Angel's shoulder. " Come on Chris. When was the last time we had a vacation ? You, me, Bobby and James sure deserve it. Loosen up!"

Cowboy James Storm checked time on his phone. " Guys, we should check in. " Bobby nodded. " No time to waste!" And he went in, James behind him. AJ shrugged and went after them.

" I have a fishy feeling…" Chris sighed as he followed AJ and the other two inside the big lobby. Behind the desk was a pretty brunette. The four of them came closer to her desk. She smiled at them.

" Good day. What can I help you with? "

" We have a reservation. AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Bobby Roode and James Storm. " She searched in computer.

" I'm sorry, but there's no reservation for AJ Styles- I mean Allen Jones nor Robert Roode."

" What? Look at it one more time. " She smiled nervously. " I've got a reservation for Allen Jones Covell and Robert Roode Cox. Two newlyweds rooms. Congratulations."

Allen and Robert stood there, mouths agape , not moving at all.

" N- N-NEWLY- WEDS? Hahah." AJ laughed, dazed. " No way. Me and Chris are just good friends."

Bobby stared at her, still in shock. " You can't be serious. James is my best buddy, but nothing beyond THAT."

Brunette was feeling bad. " I'm sorry, but this is out of my competence. Will you go to your rooms now? "

James and Chris looked at each other. " Yeah, we'll go now. We are tired and we should rest up a bit." Chris said.

Brunette gave him and James the keycards. Chris took his luggage, but she stopped him. " Don't worry. We'll take your luggage later to your rooms." Bobby and AJ managed to walk up the stairs and waited. James and Chris went after them. Both of them looked as if a horse kicked them hard in gut.

The Fallen Angel looked at the keycard in his hand. " Sixth floor, room 605. How about yours, James ? " Cowboy took a look at it.

"Fifth floor, room 504."

AJ had that expression, like he was hypnotized. Bobby had the same look on his face. As if their world was shaken upside down. Chris waved in front of AJ's eyes. " AJ, are you with us? " He stared at him.

" Great. Lets's go before we become old." Bobby mumbled something under his nose. James sighed and took his hand. He dragged him inside elevator, where Chris took AJ already.

Chris pressed the six button and James button five. They went up slowly.

1….2….3…4…..5.

Door opened and Cowboy took his friend's hand and walked out with him. He turned to Chris. " We'll meet up later. For now, let's rest." He nodded as the elevator door closed up again.

…...6.

Finally, their heard approaching voices.

" Thanks to you, we ended up on the wrong floor, John."

That voice came near them. " Don't be so harsh, Randy."

You can imagine how surprised Chris was, when he saw John Cena and Randy Orton. Even AJ snapped out of his state and stared at them in surprise.

The two of them looked evenly surprised to see them here of all places. They looked at The Phenomenal One and The Fallen Angel for a split second.

Then…

" YOU! What are you doing here? " John asked. AJ glared at him. " We could ask the same, Cena."

It wasn't a secret that wrestlers from WWE hated wrestlers from TNA and vice versa. Thus began the glaredown between AJ and John. Chris pushed AJ off the elevator.

" We don't want to fight. We're here to have a nice on, AJ." Chris put his arm around AJ's neck and walked him away from potential fight.

Randy looked at John, questioning what that had to mean. Randy took John's hand when he went on the elevator with him.

AJ looked as the elevator closed up. " You don't have to drag me, Chris. I can walk alone." He didn't let go of him. They finally got to their room- 605. He inserted the keycard, it bleeped and the door opened up. AJ got in as first and took a look around. His eyes locked on the the large kingsized bed.

He was so tired, that without hesitation he threw himself on the bed. Chris laughed. " What's so funny ? "

" I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're officially married couple. That's what funny. I still can't believe it. How and when did it happen?" AJ lay on the bed more comfortably. " I've been thinking that –"

" She would never do that. Er, would she? " Chris sat on the edge of bed. "

" I can't say. But it's getting late. We'll discuss our matter tomorrow. How does it sound?"

AJ put the quilt on himself. " A very good idea. I'm tired from that long flight. And I thought that I was used to flying all over world."

Bed squeaked. Chris layed down next to him. AJ looked at him, a little pink formed on his cheeks.

" You're gonna sleep… here ? " Chris put the quilt around his waist and turned to face AJ. " It's not like this is the first time. We shared a bed at least million times over."

AJ averted his eyes. " But… we weren't married before. I feel awkward."

Chris looked into AJ's eyes intensively. He took his chin and kissed him. It was a kiss light as a feather. Fallen Angel let go of him, slid out of the bed.

" You can stay here. I'll take the couch."

AJ lost his ability to speak. Chris went into the neighboring room. The Phenomenal One heard as his best friend in the world, and now his HUSBAND, lay on the couch.

He just kissed him and went to sleep elsewhere. His mind was severaly confused.

What the hell has just happened ?

AJ feared that this day would come.

The day he has to deal with his hidden feelings.

What can he do now ?

AN- I had to re-think my whole story. I decided to put two more pairings in at least five chapters earlier. Oh, well, back to drawing board. n_n Please review and give me your thoughts on this one. One more thing : Do you have any idea who was that woman on phone, that was talking with Vinnie?


	14. Personal Dilemma

Personal Dilemma

When Chris woke up, it was way past morning. AJ wasn't in the room, his – well their bed made . He tiredly looked at the digital clock. 10.05 am.

Chris couldn't remember how he fell asleep in the first place. He yawned as he put away the blanket and sat on the couch , rubbing his eyes.

Someone knocked. " Come in." Cowboy waltzed in, his bad mood infecting the whole room. " Man! We have been looking for you! AJ got into a fight with that idiot Cena." Chris quickly got up, put on jeans and T- shirt from yesterday and hurried behind James, who was sprinting. They ran to the elevators. James pressed the button. And it took so much of their time… "SHIT! Just when we are in a hurry! No other choice – let's take the stairs."

Chris nodded as they ran down the stairs. " Where is AJ?" He yelled as they ran. " At the hotel restaurant. We were having breakfast, when Cena from out of nowhere poured an entire bottle of alcohol on him and smashed it over his head. Bobby stayed there to help him out, because he didn't come alone."

Chris' eyes burned up. " I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD! "

James didn't say anything, because they were only one floor short before reaching them. Chris overtook James and added to speed as he heard sound of fighting below.

He reached the ground floor with James behind him. They got there just in time. Hell broke loose. AJ was punched by Cena. The hit send him flying on the breakfast table. Bobby dealed with Adam and Jeff at once. Alone. Not for long. James stormed ( pun inteded folks n_n ) after the tall blonde, while Chris ran straight to Cena and punched him really hard in the face. He landed on the floor, holding his now bloody nose. The only one trying to calm all of them down was Orton. " Hey, guys! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" They brawled on. " JOHN! JEFF! ADAM!" They stopped in the middle of their movements and stared at him. John pointed at AJ. " He started it! You saw it!" AJ got on his feet, angry.

" Oh, pardon my rudeness. I didn't say good morning to Mr. WWE! "

John snorted. " That cockiness of yours really pisses me off, Mr. TNA! " They ran after each other. AJ's left fist connected with John's jaw, while John kicked him in the stomach. The impact was terrific. John flew away and Randy catched him before falling. AJ lost his breath, coughing , falling on his knees. Chris hurried to his side. " AJ! Are you alright? " AJ shook his head, his eyes piercing through the other man he knocked down. " Not until I teach him a lesson!"

Without warning, John freed himself from Rnady's grip and AJ pushed Chris aside. They launched at each other again.

This fight was stupid. All other men agreed on it just rationally. Both Chris and Randy yelled in the same moment : " STOP IT!" It worked. They froze on the spot. They looked at the carnage and mess in the room.

Chris had more than enough of this. From the look on at Orton's face, he thought the same.

Chris approached AJ and Orton approached Cena without them knowing. " AJ, apologize and we leave." On the other side, Orton must have said the same thing.

Both AJ and John walked towards each other and shook hands. " I'm sorry for being an idiot and I apologize for your nose on Chris' behalf." Cena laughed it off. " I'm not worried about my poster boy looks. Besides, it looks cool, doesn't it? Also, I'm sorry for pouring alcohol on you and being a major asshole. "

Chris and Randy sighed. Jeff, Adam, Bobby and James just watched, like all people around them. Then, the manager of the hotel nervously headed to Chris. " I'm sorry to interrupt, but your friends have severaly damaged the breakfast section." AJ put his hand on Chris' shoulder. " We'll pay for the caused damage." Orton nodded. " And so will we. Right, John?"

" Yes, Randy. We'll pay later. I'm going to stop the bleeding. Jeff, Adam, are you coming ?" They stared at him, amused. In one moment agressive and now back to normal. He was very unpredictable.

Maybe that is what Randy loves about him. They left, leaving guys from TNA alone in destroyed area. Manager bugged them again. "Sir, when will you pay?" Chris sighed as he fished out the credit card Dixie gave to them. ( in case something like this happens.)

" Here. Use this." Manager left with fake smile on his face, so that he could try the card. Chris turned to James. " Please, take care of things here. AJ needs to go up with me." James smiled at him perhaps TOO MUCH knowingly. " Alright. Go. We'll do our best here. See ya later." Chris showed them a thankful smile."Come on, AJ. Let's go."

They got to the elevators, called one down and got in. Bobby gazed at the two men, big smirk on his face. James looked at them, then at Bobby. So Bobby actually thought about the same thing as him. He leaned in, whispering: " I'll punish you, too. Don't think you are off the hook already." Bobby returned his comment.

" And I will like it, right?" James laughed out loud. " Damn right you will."

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Chris' POV

When we got in our room, I looked into his face. AJ's gaze was absent. " AJ, you okay?" He looked at me as if he first saw me.

" I'm -okay." To me, it seems that hit with bottle might have something to do with it. I decided to find out if he's truly okay. A little quiz.

" Well, then you must know why are we here." AJ looked at me, confused.

" We have a vacation and -" He held his head. AJ fell on the bed, still holding it. " AJ! " His eyes were shut, his lips trembling. " AJ…" I spoke softly. " Let's get you changed." He didn't say anything, so I decided to help him. My fingers slowly lifted him up, so that he was sitting and took off his wet T-shirt.

I got into his suitcase, where I found another AJ Styles T-shirt. I pulled it over him. I wanted – I REALLY WANTED to get him on his back and make love to him. But I couldn't. Not like this. He has to want it, too.

Then I got an idea. " AJ, why don't you go take a bath? It will help you. Also, you smell like alcohol. I'll wash your hair later, okay. Call me whenever you want."

" But-" I cut him off. " No buts about it. Go and have a nice relaxing bath ASAP." AJ gave me a weird look, maybe his head still hurt. Then he saluted. " Yes, sir!" With a grin on his face, he went in with a change of clothes.

As AJ went in the bathroom, I threw myself on the bed thinking what to do next. AJ is my best friend. He was there for me when I needed him. That's why I feel so conflicted right now. My feeling for him over the years were always genuine, but four years ago, I started to notice even his slighest mood changes, his movements and most of all his body. Whenever AJ pulled off his shirt or changed in the locker room, I stared at him. After some time, I realized what I was doing and averted my gaze. And now, I'm having a personal dillema.

Something has definitely changed during our friendship. Inside me, there was always this feeling. What if. WHAT IF AJ feels the same way? I was five times close to telling him my feelings. And five times I was interrupted. BUT, what if I ruin our friendship?

Friendship vs Love ?

I'm still on doubts.

What did I do to deserve to be in this dillema of mine?¨

- SPLAAAAASH!- AJ coughed.

" AJ!" I quickly ran there, almost tripping on the carpet. When I opened the door, AJ threw a laundry basket at me. " Chris! Since when you don't knock?" I was threwn back by it.

" I, I heard a loud splash and I thought that something happened."

AJ shook his head. " As you can see, I'm fine. I just tripped a little and breathed in some water. Now go out."

My intuition told me that AJ is hiding something from me. I made six steps towards him and he withdrew further in the back of the bathtub. " Please, Chris. Go away!" I stopped and then it occured to me.

" Don't tell me… are you hard?" AJ left out a frustrated groan. " CHRIIIS! "

AJ' s POV

I was in a bad predicament and the worst part of it is that I was so lost in my thoughts, Chris came in and I didn't know what to do. When I think about Chris, my blood boils ,boils and boils till I feel like I'm about to burst. Just minutes away, I thought about him, the way the smiles at me, the way he talks, walks and most importantly, his behaviour towards me. I noticed his short glances. And so, my problem became bigger and bigger with each passing day, week, month… I think that people around us started to get suspicious about my relatioship with Chris, while I was trying to act normal. But it was futile thing. My feelings weren't mine anymore – they were shared with his feelings.

I should go back to reality. The situation at hand was like this – naked in a bath with a little big problem. And Chris asked me if I'm horny. My mind snapped. Without thinking, I stood up in the bathtub. " DAMN RIGHT I'M HORNY! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Chris gave me a scared look mixed with desire.

" AJ, um… I don't know how to say it, but you're.. you're gonna catch a cold."

I realized my nudity and what was on display in front of him. I sat back in the tub. Anger and embarrassment formed a bright blush on my face. " THAT'S IT CHRIS! GET OUT!"

Chris made five more steps. His eyes were giving off an odd light.

" You said it's my fault. So, I'm the one who's gonna fix it!" My brain was dumbstruck as Chris wrapped his fingers around my neck and leaned in, so I felt his steady breathing on my face. It was beginning to get hot.

And I found myself liking it.

CLIFFHANGER! If you want to find out what's going to happen with those two and of course, Johnny & Randall and the bet – send me a review.


	15. Love is without logic

Love is without logic

Chris´ POV

I ignored AJ´s protests and entered the bath tub. " Chris, you moron! What part of get out of here did you not understand?! " I pulled him into a loving embrace. AJ was trembling. " Your clothes are getting wet... " He muttered. I let go of him and started undressing myself in front of him. AJ was acting all funny and maidenly, using his hands to cover his face. I took one of his hands and gently kissed it. "Chris..."

He stared at me, a light blush adoring his face. He´s so cute... I leaned in and kissed him in an instant. AJ ´s hands reached down and pulled down the zipper on my jeans, undid the button and put his hand in my underwear. " Allen... ah..." He started jerking me off with his hand. As how much I loved that AJ took iniciative and wanted to please me, I was the one who wanted to please him much more. I kissed him with all my raging emotions. Lust, passion. Hidden love.

" AJ... let´s go to bedroom. This wouldn´t be very comfortable place for...making love." I climbed out of tub, water dripping from my clothes. " Allen, please don´t take too much time. " AJ looked at me looking humiliated. "Chris... I don´t know what is wrong and right anymore. " I smiled at him. " Well, love is without logic. Allen, I have loved you since I first met you. I truly, sincerely love you." AJ was speechless. His face was completely flushed. I left him alone, for now and went to bedroom.

God, why did I express my feelings so openly? What if Allen will be disgusted with me and won´t speak to me anymore? I burried my face in a pillow. I confessed. I confessed and he didn´t say back anything. Nothing. Oh, I´m completely drenched in water. I should change into dry clothes.

I got redressed. When I pulled a random T- shirt over my head, Allen entered the bedroon, fully dressed. His face showed determination. He made up his mind. I gritted the edge of bed. Now he will tell me that he doesn´t love me or even worse - that he hates me now.

" Daniel... " I shut my eyes. Wait... Daniel? He made some steps towards me. " Allen... " I spoke softly his name, afraid what he will say.

AJ´s POV

" Allen..." He spoke my name with a hint of worry in his voice. That idiot! I have never been so happy in my life. He said that he loves me. Chris, no - Daniel caught me unprepared. I have always thought that only I have these unrequited feelings. My heart was beating painfully. Dear God, I´m so happy. I have run into his arms and kissed him back with all my feelings poured into my kiss. I fell on top of him and deepened the kiss. Daniel was shocked with my action, but soon he embraced me. My breathing became more difficult with Daniel not letting me catch my breath. I pulled him closer to myself, if it was possible. I smiled at him, tears falling down from my face. " I love you. I love you, Daniel. "

Daniel´s face lit up with joy. Hope. I kinda liked it when Daniel was unsure of what to do or how to act. It happened constantly when he was around me. If I wasn´t such a fool before, we could have been together ages ago. Daniel stripped me down of my clothing before I knew it. " Daniel... " I whispered . He nibbed on my ear. " I´m sorry. Right now, I can´t control myself. " He trailed butterly kisses on my chin, then to the nape of my neck, where he licked me. It send shivers of excitement down my spine. I knew he intended to take it slow, gently. But I wanted him. I have waited more than enough.

" That is enough, Daniel. I don´t need to be threated as a girl. I´m a man and I want you now. " He lifted himself up a little, looking at me through his lust filled eyes. " Are you sure you want it ?"

I got rid of his jeans, throwing them on the floor. Daniel´s eyes were absorbed with animalistic lust, colour of his eyes slowly changing to dark grey. Daniel picked me up , he put his long, mysterious fingers betwen my legs and pushed them far apart. When he finally put in the first finger, I writhed in agony. Damn, it hurt. He gave me a light squeeze and gave me a reassuring kiss. " Allen , try to relax. It´ll get better in no time. " My chest was raising up and down as he put in another finger and started to stretch me. I arched my back and pushed my hips against his body, just to get more of that friction. Then, I felt it. A wave of pleasure washed over me, invading my senses. As quickly as it came, it vanished even faster. I bucked my hips. Daniel looked satisfied with himself. My whole body was on fire. " Hmph. Don´t get so full of yourself, idiot."

He kissed me, caressing my shoulder muscles. Then, he unexpectedly slammed his rock hard member into my welcoming hole. I grabbed his waist, such intense pain I have never before experienced in my life. I gasped as he pulled my legs up halfway and held them up. Tears leaked out and were running down my cheeks. Daniel licked them away.

He waited for me. That gesture made me want to tell him how much I care for him, that my life belongs to him.

_I love you._

" Daniel Christopher Covell... I love you. Now. Forever."

He smiled at me . That smile made my heart skip a few beats. Daniel started moving in me. I put my hands around his neck. I moaned and squirmed underneath him. I saw white light . That is it. Daniel rammed in and out in a steady rhythm. His trusts became one with my moans. I closed my eyes , focusing on him.

Daniel kissed me. I slowly reopened my eyes. " I want to see your face when we come together. " He made a few more powerfull trusts , my hands clenched , not letting go of his neck.

I reached my limit. Hot liquid spurted on my stomach. Daniel came moments later. We were riding on the waves of pleasure and bliss. I felt as his seeds filled me. It felt weird and yet not weird.

Daniel slipped out of my hole. He got up and went to bathroom. Where is he going? Is he just going to abandon me now? He came back with a rag and wiped me clean. My reaction was childish. How could he abandon me now, that we finally threw all of our doubts away? Daniel came back into our bed.

" Allen Neal Jones , I have always loved you. And I always will. " His confession made this time so happy, that I hugged him so tightly, afraid of letting him go.

Daniel hissed a little. " Hey, Allen, loosed up a bit this bear hug of yours. We´re not in ring here." He said with a husky voice.

" You better get used to this now. I´m not letting you go. Never." He put his arms around me. I curled up a bit. " That´s good. Because I don´t plan on letting you go neither. "

My whole being, heart, body and soul have finally found peace.

_I have finally found the love of my life._

We fell asleep, holding hands. I´m not alone anymore. I have Daniel. And he has me.

Now.

Forever.

AN - Tadaaa! There, another lemon and fluffy stuff - courtesy of my lazy self. n_n I hope you enjoyed this part, because we are going back to Randy and Johnny boy. Buuuut... nah, you´ll see for yourself what I have in store for them. Be so kind and review. Or at least follow this story. It won´t take up much of your time.

With lots of love , tata for now!


End file.
